Hailing Thunder
by k0inu
Summary: Kyla Summer decided to take the gym challenge with her cousin and her biggest rival and they follow the path written in her dead father's journal. They encounter legendary Pokemon, reveal Johto's deep secrets, and face a fate to make them Pokemon Masters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

"I graduated from high school just like you wanted mom! What more do you want from me?" I screamed fuming.

"I just feel you can have a higher purpose in life then living like a hobo playing with animals for the rest of your life!" My mother screamed back. THIS, this was a typical argument in the Summer household. Just to catch you up, I am probably the only teenager in the world that doesn't own a Pokémon. My father was a great explorer, to travel the world and map all of its secrets was his passion. Because of that passion, he died. They call it the Burned Tower nowadays. They say there is a legendary Pokémon that flies through the skies and comes back to rest at the tower, dad wanted to learn more about the tower. The townspeople say there was a massive lightning bolt that hit the tower and it started a fire, no body knew he was there. Days later they found him, stuck under a lumbar beam holding our family photo. Pokémon and the curiosity to see the world runs through my veins and my mom won't have it.

"Why do you do this? Just because an accident happened to dad, you can't just put me in a bubble mom! You can't always protect me!" I fumed and slammed the door behind me. I walked a little ways from the house and sat down at the edge of the lake. The wind blew my hair into my face…but I'm okay with that. I didn't want anyone to see the angry tears run down my face. I looked down at my reflection and hatefully splattered it. I didn't even hear my best friend walk up behind me.

"I'm sure whatever the water did, it didn't deserve to be smacked." Looking up, I saw Conner. He was a lot taller than me, maybe 6'4"? The girls in town were always all up in a knot about him; he had the most brilliant silver hair that went past his shoulders and steel gray eyes. Always in perfect shape from swimming with Sumi, his Marill. He wore a black tank top with a white button up, that was unbuttoned, over top and some baggy khaki pants and his trade mark sandals.

"It did…it looked at me." I sort of smiled. He smiled and leaned against a tree near to where I was sitting. I sighed and looked back down at the water. Mom sometimes can't even look at me because she says I look like dad to much. I have pretty fair skin, can't ever catch a tan, more like I reflect sunlight. I'm short like my mother, 5'1 to be exact. I'm defiantly not an athlete but I'm the girl everyone hates because I can eat a pizza and it never shows; got the metabolism of a rabbit. My hair is a crème brown and it goes a little past my shoulders and my eyes are, as Conner says, seaweed green. Inviting isn't it?

"How did the post graduation talk go? According to plan?" He asked softly. Yeah I had it all planned, planned it to be calm, collected, and grown up! I wanted to be free to explore the world so bad I managed to graduate at 16. My mother made the perfect excuse for me not to stop going to school when she showed a controlled poll. It says most Pokémon trainers that stop going to school when they are 13 (which is an accepted age for Pokémon trainers to venture on their own) have a considerably low IQ and usually at the age of 30 are homeless and don't have a cent to their name. I think it's because they missed the part in school where you have to go through an advanced college class to become a Gym leader. Well anyway, I told mom I would go and COMPLETE school, because after that, she shouldn't have anything to get mad about right? Wrong apparently.

"Oh all of it went 'great'. She was no madder than a Gyrados out of water." Really pissed off…

"That bad?"

"It went horrible! Once I said Pokémon it was like getting hit by a truck! I'll never get to see the Dragon's Den now…" Seeing the Dragon clan has been my dream since a child. It was probably hard for Conner to sympathize. He was raised around Pokémon his whole life. His father, Prof. Elm is a famous researcher on Pokémon. The easiest way for him to understand was to tell him to imagine a life with Sumi, he's had her since she was an Azuril. He leaned down and put a hand on my head, only if the village girls could see him now, they would be boycotting my existence.

"You could always pull the cat trick." He cheesed.

"The what?" I laughed.

"You know, little kid sneaks pet into home, upon parent discovering pet in house, kid says 'can we keep it' by that time it's to late so they agree."

"Well! Who would have thought you were so devious!" Usually Conner is the calm, cool, collected person on the scene. "I really like that plan! To bad I can't exactly go shove a random Pokémon into a ball and take it home." I pouted. He smiled coyly and extended a hand out for me to take,

"Well, my dad is starting a new experiment and he's trying to find a volunteer other than me." He grinned.

"Really?" I grabbed his hand and jumped up, "Race you!" I laughed and spun on my heel. I was the wind. He may be the best swimmer in the world but I was the fastest runner no matter how short my legs were! A cloud of dust spurred up behind me as I grabbed a corner of a building to help me make the sharp turn. I heard Conner breathlessly laugh behind me as ran toward the local Pokémon lab. I heard his fan club squeal as he ran by and I pushed harder. I made a powerful sprint over a fence and with a mild stumble, I regained my speed, I flew down the grassy hill; the lab in sight. I looked behind me and saw Conner's determined face as he braced a hand on the fence and made a sideways leap over it. Practically flying over the next fence I braced myself as I ran towards the nearby barn's wall. A rush of air leaving my chest, I didn't waste a second and took off down the winding side road, apparently Conner took a short cut as both of us almost collided at an intersection.

"Watch it short stuff!" He gasped as he braced himself against a building after missing his turn. I laughed and tore down the road and Conner was hot on my heels. He grabbed the hood of my hoodie and pulled himself ahead of me and I barely missed his shirt tail.

"Cheater!" Swiftly catching up to him we were in the last stretch. Both of us had our arm outstretched aiming to touch the lab door first when it suddenly opened. "WHOA!" Sliding across ceramic tile floor is a whole new kind of rug burn. We had both flown through the door, scaring a tech out of the way, and tumbled over one another into an ungraceful heap.

"What the….my goodness son! You guys need to be more careful!"

"Haha, sorry Prof. Elm!" I laughed as one of his assistants helped me up. His dad just smiled, Conner's family is full of light hearted people. Conner dusted his pants and he grinned boldly.

"I found you a participant!" He clapped me hard on the shoulder, making me stumble a step.

"So the post graduation talk went well?" He replied excitedly. I've always wanted to do work for Prof. Elm and he said I have the perfect enthusiasm to do experiments with Pokémon. The only road block was my mother and no matter how bummed both of us were, he always respected her wishes. No Pokémon.

"Of course it did dad!" Conner grinned. I wished I could lie like that. Geez. Right when he was about to delve into the project at hand, another visitor walked into the lab. Giselle. Conner was the best looking boy at 19 years old, and Giselle was the best looking girl in town at 18. I just turned 16, probably why I don't get flustered over Conner; he's almost three and half years older than me. Hell, probably even had his first kiss by now. Geez I'm such a weenie. Giselle walked in with her long flowing white skirt, black leather boots, and a pale blue tunic. Her hair has always been a naturally wavy blonde that went well past her waist. Magazine sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes; she was a model but soured her "flawless" image by knowing she was beautiful. I sighed. Maybe I should come back?

"Just in time Giselle! We have another participant!" She eye balled me like I was a bug. He clapped his hands together and gestured his hand over towards a tall tower like contraption. On a platform in the middle were three Poké balls. I fluttered to it like a bug to a zap light. "So, I've been talking to Mr. Pokemon and apparently there is some unseen connection between evolution and a trainer when a Poké ball isn't involved. Of course now a days you will still need to have one per the registry act but I would be incredibly grateful if you took these rare Pokémon with you and show them the life of companionship outside the ball! Let it walk with you, eat with you, etcetera. Would you all please? Since I couldn't find another participant, you can take one too Conner." I soaked it all in like a sponge.

To have a Pokémon like that with me at all times? That was would be amazing! Prof. Elm released them from the Poké balls and we watched as the glittering light turned into shapes. "Fire Pokémon, Cyndaquil. Water Pokémon, Totodile, Grass Pokémon, Chikorita. Now take your pick!" BUT, there wasn't any choosing for me. More like, I got who was left because as I've said, Conner is an extreme water Pokémon trainer. So, there goes Totodile. Giselle is a fire Pokémon trainer to the T. So…leaves me grass, a little bright yellow Pokémon called Chikorita with a giant green leaf on its head. I don't know what kind of trainer I'll be, but I know any dream team of mine is going to have a dragon in it because with Chikorita, that Dragon's den doesn't seem like such an elusive dream after all! Like the awesome mind reading person I am, I guessed right. Giselle leaned down and gave the little ball o flame a million dollar smile and he warmed up to her immediately, I couldn't help but smile though. Those two were amazing with Pokémon, it made me kind of feel like a wall flower at a dance. I watched as Sumi appeared and leaned out from behind Conner's leg. The Totodile dropped open his large chompers as the sight of another Pokémon, the two water Pokémon blew bubbles at each other, guess that was water Pokémon speak for "I accept!" I turned my head back and stared at the flora and it stared back at me…talk about awkward.

"Uh…hi there?" I pathetically greeted. It didn't even blink. It turned to look at Conner and Giselle and obviously saw a scene of perfection. I dropped my head. I must look so lame! Prof. Elm put a hand on my shoulder and chuckled.

"Now, now Nyla. Don't get down on yourself. A bond between a trainer and a Pokémon is something that blossoms." I looked up over my folded arms and sighed. The little Chikorita turned its head back towards me and put its head towards the floor. It scooted towards me a few steps and stopped in front of me, flopping down on its rear and putting its head down. I put my head down and sighed.

"Look at Nyla's Chikorita! It's a perfect mime!" I heard Conner laugh as he pointed to his dad. A mime? I looked up and peeked at it barely from beneath my bangs. Chikorita looked up to where its shiny little eyes could barely be seen from underneath its leaf. I felt myself begin to grin and I slowly raised one of my hands and waved it slightly. It did the same! I lifted my head and smiled.

"Chiko!" It cheered as if it planned it all along. I reached out my hand and the smooth glossy surface of its leaf brushed my hand. I stroked it gently and the small Pokémon seemed to purr. Aww.

"Alright. Come over here and lets get you all registered before you set out!" Prof. Elm announced with a clap of his hands. I held out mine for Chikorita to climb aboard and it did so without hesitation. The small Pokémon in my arms seemed to weigh nothing! It was laying on its back waving its small yellow feet at the leaf on its head.

"Giselle, let me read the document out to you, help me fill in the blanks, and just sign! Ok…uh huh….filled that part out already….ah! Okay, Giselle Hearth, 18 years old, documented Pokémon under your care is a Ponyta, now registering a Cyndaquil, male. Will he have a nick name?"

"Lyulf." She announced proudly. She always had regal names for her Pokémon. I envied her; her family owns the Fire Horse ranch further down the way. All the ponytas and rapidashes you could ever dream of. It was a family tradition to own a ponyta, from what I heard, he eldest brother's ponyta recently evolved into a Rapidash and was heading home.

"Lyulf it is. Noting that you follow the Registration Act and all other Pokémon constitutional rights, he is yours if you just sign….here!" Holding out a digital tablet towards her, she signed it in beautiful penmen ship and when she handed it back, he handed her a PokéDex. Sweet!

"Alright my son, Totodile, male. Nickname?"

"Nami"

"Sign here…." Once Conner walked off to the side I nervously walked forward. "I'm so glad you and your mother worked this out Nyla! It brings me no better joy."

"Right..." I tried to smile…probably a pathetic attempt because of the weird face Chikorita was making.

"First Pokémon, Chikorita, male, nick name?" I wish he would of caught me in a more inspiring mood but I looked down and it was practicing some weird grass Pokémon karate chop move on its leaf so I went with it,

"Leaf!"

"Alright, just sign here. You are now responsible for this Pokémon no matter what. You and his life are now forever intertwined; I hope to see great things!" He cheered. Way to put me on a guilt trip Prof. I was hesitant at first but I took a deep breath and signed the tablet, scrawling my name that in hopes of if something bad did happen, at least they wouldn't be able to read my name. "Alright! See you three tomorrow morning!" He handed me a PokéDex and I headed outside with the others. We all said our side tracked goodbyes and I looked down at my newfound responsibility and sighed. Mom is going to kill me.

* * *

A/N What did you think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**CH. 2**

Leaf and I watched the other two trainers disappear down the path going towards their own homes and once they were out of sight, I looked up and frowned. '_Maybe I shouldn't have decided to have the talk first thing in the morning…_' The sun was barely at its peak in the sky. Had a lot of daylight to kill, '_Well let's see what the _PokéDex _has got to say about you._' I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the compact, using my thumb to maneuver the lip of the folding digital media, I heard it hum to life and I held it up to Leaf who in turned stared at it wide eyed.

"Chikorita. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays." I looked back down at Leaf as I folded the PokéDex and put it in my back pocket.

"I know a place where we can get lots of that." I put the little Pokémon down and waved, "Keep up!" We started to run back up the hill and I followed the same route back towards the house. At the top of the hill before heading down the other side I stopped when I heard Leaf make a strange noise.

"Kooooo-riiii." Sounded a lot like preeeee-tttyy, I looked down at he had stopped to look out over the hill. From here you could see the majority of the town. On my side of the hill it was mostly residential but here, you could see all the young kids running out of the school building. The market was a busy hum of bustling traders and buyers. You could see the coast and smell the ocean wind filling up your lungs. You could even see Giselle's ranch from here, rapidash were running and circling each other but from all the way over here it was a dance of flame that skimmed white backs. The farthest I have ever traveled away from home was to Cherrygrove City and that was because our market's owner was sick and ran out of supplies. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone,

"C'mere Leaf!" I looped an arm around him and pulled him close. Making sure to catch the glowing coast behind us I snapped a picture. Upon saving it, I put, 'My First Pokémon!'. I stood back up and started heading down the other side of the hill. I heard cooing off in the distance and saw Conner swamped with his fan girls and his little Totodile, Nami, turning heads with his wild water squirts. I shook my head and smiled down at Leaf who was absent mindedly walking on behind me.

"Nylaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I turned around and saw Conner waving at me. I waved back but he wasn't going to get me closer to that pool of piranhas! I could feel the laser beams of doom exploding out of all the girls' heads! I gestured Leaf to follow me through my 'sneaky sneaky mom can't see me' path behind some of the larger houses. Apparently sneaky sneaky wasn't the way to go, I scooped up Leaf before he had a chance to stick out a yellow foot and slammed my back against the wall of the house I was hiding behind. Mom was outside talking to Ms. Alastar, neighborhood nagger. Probably put the evil seed in my mom's head about not letting me venture out on my own because her son is an awesome lawyer.

"I'm worried. If I keep telling her no if I suppress the need she'll grow angry with me. Maybe I should let her try it out and see if she really wants it?" '_That would be great mom!_'

"Hardly Ms. Summer. If I let my son run off when every time he was experiencing a fleeting gesture, he would have never gotten to where he is now! The world is undisciplined, why do you think we are experiencing the racking up of Pokémon limits for hunting, and now we actually need to build homeless shelters! The fantasy of Pokémon needs to be controlled. You don't want to loose your precious daughter to a street corner begging for coins in another region?" I heard a heavy sigh, mother most likely. "I got an idea. My son should be in town tomorrow. Why don't we have them meet? Maybe instead of a Pokémon your child needs another kind of a drive? Love perhaps?" I heard Ms. Alastar 'kukukuku' and heard my mother agree. Was she crazy? I huffed and decided walking ten more blocks wouldn't bother me so much. I walked off down the alley and once I was in the clear I placed Leaf down and threw my hands in the air.

"Who does she think she is? Giving my mom all these insane ideas!" Leaf just made a confused face and I slumped my shoulders forward. I heard the rush of the water and smiled, a creek ran down from the mountain outside of town, past my house, and then met in the ocean. "Ta-da!" I gestured, looking for a nod of approval from my little Pokémon. His eyes got huge and raced in front of me and bounced over a few rocks and landed on a flat rock in the center, he rolled over on his back and used his leaf to shade his eyes.

"Chikoooo." He sighed. I smiled and once I reached the waters edge I rolled up my pant legs and set my shoes off to the side. Being careful about the slippery rocks, I wobbled over to the center of the creek and followed Leaf's example. Throwing my arm over my eyes to block the sun, the two of us laid there in silence, I felt like I wanted to talk to it. People say Pokémon can understand humans; some could even talk in our language and talking helped a bond. I shrugged.

"So Leaf…my name is Nyla Summer. I'm 16 and I was born and raised here, my favorite season is fall. The chill of the cold of the changing leaves are very pretty. The two you met in the lab are Giselle, she's a fire trainer, and Conner; he's a water trainer. Giselle is so pretty and graceful with Pokémon, I don't know what I've done to make her hate me but she despises me." Leaf made an angry noise and rubbed his head against my shoulder before he went back to sunbathing. "Conner is really nice. I didn't meet him until my father died…his dad and my dad was close friends apparently. Even Prof. Elm cried at the funeral. Conner kind of became part of family, taking care of any hard labor with the house, like when the roof started to leak everywhere. He was my friend and helped me through school by letting me cheat off his old homework because he graduated too." I started to feel funny talking to Leaf like this but his large ruby eyes were staring at me as he rolled over on his stomach. His leaf over my head, I threw my arm down and I rolled over on my stomach. I smiled and dipped my toes in the cold water. Folding my arms under my head I looked at Leaf. "You would have loved my dad Leaf. He was always happy and he knew everything! He has maps of world that he drew himself; he even made a journal of all the Pokémon he's seen on his journeys. He was obsessed with legendary Pokémon, more so Ho-oh. I love rainbows and dad said that Pokémon could make rainbows! Hehe…I miss dad…" I stopped. I could see my eyes get blurry and I sighed. It bad been five years since dad passed away. It still hurt. Like trying to fill your lungs with air but always missing that one breath. I put my head down and before I had a chance to cry, Leaf put a small yellow paw on my hand and I whimpered. "You would have loved him Leaf." I pulled Leaf closer and sniffed. I don't know how long we stayed like that but apparently I must have fallen asleep.

"Rita! Rita! RiiiiRita!" I heard Leaf squall. I pushed myself up immediately and looked around. One thing about the coast, storms can sneak up on you. Crap. I hate storms. I heard a massive rumble echo from the mountain and the crack of lightning. I especially hate lightning storms. In an instant it seemed to start pouring at once. All the little doom drops of water not missing a beat to soak us to the bone.

"Let's go Leaf! We got to get home!" The lightning cracked again and I dropped to my knees and covered my head. I was never scared of storms until dad died. Now though, just hearing thunder makes me nervous and I hate being in the house when there is a storm, having stupid nightmares as a child thinking the house would collapse and kill us like it did dad.

"Rita!" sounded so much like Nyla. He bumped me and I gulped, once the thunder faded I made an attempt to jump to the next rock. I made it safely when a loud cry made me think Leaf didn't. I turned around and sure enough, Leaf was clinging to the edge of the rock crying out. A clap of thunder over head sent to cover under my arms shutting my eyes. Leaf cried again. I peeked barely and saw it was desperately trying to climb the rock, I reached out my hand but I was just a little short, if I inched just a little closer….BOOOM! The lightning cracked so loud I felt the ground shake. Tears were burning down my cheek. Apparently being hunched over didn't help for the PokéDex either. It was already half exposed and when I stood up I heard it clatter to the ground. I looked down and saw it slide off the slick rock into the stream,

"No!" I cursed mentally a thousand times over and Leaf screamed at me again. He sounded tired. I heard the thunder getting louder but before the boom I made a dive and scooped up Leaf and curled up on the rock sheltering his small body as he huffed tiredly. I tried to move but the parade of lightning made me stop.

"Nyla! Nyla where are you?" '_Conner? Thank the gods._' "Nyla! Are you here?" Only he would know where I was at. This used to be our when I was growing up. I heard some splashes that differed from the stream and felt warm hands on my shoulders. "Kami, Nyla your mom and I were so worried. Come on, just hold Leaf and close your eyes. Sumi, Nami, get her shoes." I closed my eyes and as I stood up. I opened my eyes and saw Conner's face. He was looking up at the storm, he was drenched. How long had he been looking? His hands were tight over my ears so I wouldn't hear the thunder. I saw a flash and flinched, closing my eyes, he guided me out of the stream and down through the alley way that was a short cut to my house from the stream. I buried my face into Leaf and stifled my cries; the lightning storms have been so bad this year. Conner gripped my shoulders tightly, I opened my eyes. We were standing next to my house, "Hand me Leaf. You go inside, once you get to your room be ready outside the window and I'll get Leaf up to you ok?" I just nodded numbly.

"Leaf, be a good boy and go with Conner for a minute. Mom can't see you yet." Leaf just nodded at me sadly and I ran to the front door as fast as I could. Once I was inside I was bombarded my mom, she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. I felt so bad for yelling at her. I hugged her back just as tightly,

"Oh honey I was so worried. When the storm had started and you weren't home I was so worried. You're so good about being home at the sight of a dark cloud. Oh Kyla…" I sniffled and tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry mom…." _Hic, oh no…_ I sniffled one more time and I started to cry, "I love you mom, I'm sorry…I miss dad…"

"I know baby…run up stairs and take you a hot shower, I'll have dinner ready for you when you finish." I nodded and I ran up stairs as fast as I could. I owed Conner so much. I threw open my window and the rain was still pouring but the thunder had passed.

"Ready Kyla?" I nodded. I watched as he released Sumi and together Nami and Sumi made a small geyser of water underneath Leaf and shot him up to window level. I reached out and snatched him close to my chest. I mouthed a thank you and he waved and made off into the shadows on his way home. I closed the window and Leaf was shivering. Wrapping him up in a blanket I looked around the room, I wasn't very materialistic so I didn't exactly have a lot of hidden nook and crannies.

"Okay you have to be really quiet okay? I'll sneak you some food from dinner." I kissed Leaf on the forehead and safely tucked him away in my wastebasket next to the desk, I put a finger next to my lips gesturing him to be quiet one more time before I covered the top of the basket. Walking out of my room with some fresh clothes I heard mom yell from down stairs,

"Leave you clothes outside of the bathroom so I can put them in the washing machine!"

"Kay!"

Showers are the next best thing to orange sorbet ice cream in the world. I chuckled as I looked down at my wrist, I had a tattoo; mom about killed dad and me both that night. On his travels he said he met kimono girls with a beautiful crest on their obis and in turn they had it tattooed on the underside of their right wrist. It was a symbol of legends and when one accompanied dad home from a city far from here when his Pidgeot was sick, the kimono girl offered me a gift. She put her hand over my wrist and vwala! It didn't hurt but mom about killed me for letting a stranger give me something and about to kill dad because he just couldn't get over how cool it was. It was like a heart were the crests fanned out like feathers. So pretty… Once I changed into my PJ's. I made my way down stairs. But instead of seeing a plate of steaming food, I saw my mom sitting at the table with my cell phone flipped open in the middle of it. Shit.

"My. First. Pokemon? Pray tell that is someone else's creature in that picture."

"Mom! What are you doing going through my phone!" I squealed while trying to pick my stomach up off the floor.

"For your information it was in your wet pants and it happened to go off and it was Conner making sure you were home safe…now about this Pokemon?" I bit my lip in anger, why couldn't she just understand? I snatched my phone off the center of the table and the screen was damp but salvageable. On the screen, Leaf looked back at me smiling. I sighed, sitting down at the table I decided to get the yelling over with now instead of later. I need a clear conscious before setting out tomorrow.

"I went to Prof. Elm's today. I lied so I could get a Pokemon. Look I know it was wrong but I have to do this mom! I need this!"

"Need WHAT? To run around like a manner less hoodlum? Pokemon are not a fashion statement! Don't you see what this crazed passion has done to our family! Tore apart our family, tearing apart us?" Mother screamed- her face was redder than a cherry. I've never seen her this mad before.

"No mom! You are tearing apart what is left of our family! Quit trying to make me be someone I'm not! I can't just lead a normal life mom! Be-…" She cut me off midsentence with a look of pure rage,

"You will not talk to your mother that way. You are here by grounded and I swear to heaven and earth and Prof. Elm will take care of you 'first pokemon' first thing in the morning and that's final!"

"You can't take Leaf away from me and you won't! I can't live in this bubble anymore!" I cried. Tears of anger fell down my cheeks. We looked at each other in pain and anger. She was crying and so was I but one thing about a Summer woman. We are more stubborn than a Golem in a wedge.

"Then get out. Take your "Pokemon" and get out of this house. When you see the wrong in your ways and you're willing to obey me, follow my rules, and return your 'Leaf', you may come home." She smoothed out her apron and with one last intense look, she turned her back towards me and made off to the kitchen and from the sounds of it, started doing dishes. I began to shake, either it be from the heart break or still quaking from the anger, I stormed upstairs to my room. I threw out a duffle bag from my closet; I threw a random assortment of notebooks, pens, my secret Pokemon Trainer exclusive magazine I had been secretly getting for the last year, about 9 pairs of clothes and other random assortments. I looked around my room and looked at the family photo on my desk, I seethed at the smiling face of my mom but it was the only picture I had of dad and I threw it in the bag. The bag was still kind of empty but I figured I'd need the space. I looked at my dresser and saw a long pink ribbon that I had since a child. It was my first gift from dad, as a kid I always wore it as a bow on my head. Deciding I would need his strength, I tucked it into the front pocket of my PJs. I peeked into the trashcan and Leaf was curled up fast asleep. Keeping him in the wastebasket for now, I threw the duffle bag over my shoulder, phone and charger into my pocket and with both hands I carried Leaf. Once I was back down stairs I looked at moms back one last time,

"…sorry mom…I just can't." I whispered. It hurt so badly. Like I was starting to suffocate and my chest throbbed. This isn't how I wanted it to go. Sliding my sandals on my feet, since my tennis shoes were soaked, I took a deep breath and walked outside closing the door quietly behind me. Bye mom…

* * *

A/N

Once I get some reviews I have the next chapter ready! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 3**

The sky was dark but off in the distance over the ocean you could still hear the storm rumbling. Leaf poked his head outside of the basket and looked around confused.

"I'm sorry Leaf. Its…it's just you and me now." I tried to muster up the best smile I could and I went to the only place I knew where I could go if I ever needed anyone's help. Prof. Elm. I walked the long way around the hill and down into town. The roads were quiet, everyone staying warm inside. I reached the Poke Lab and looked inside. Conner and Giselle were talking excitedly about something and kept pointing to this that and the other. I didn't want to talk to Conner though; I wanted to talk to Prof. Elm. I thumbed through my phone and found Elm's number and made a quick txt. I walked over to the steps next to the lab and sunk onto them heavily. I wasn't tired but my body felt like a massive Snorlax.

"Nyla? Oh my, what's wrong? What are you doing walking around in the breeze in just Pjs? You'll catch your death out here!" I looked up and Prof. Elm, still in his lab coat attire, walking towards me. I clutched the wastebasket tighter and Leaf cooed worryingly. I feel so awful, lying to such important people in my life. All because I am selfish! I sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I plunged my head lower behind Leaf. "It's all my fault! I figured if I could just get a Pokemon and show him to mom, maybe she would understand. I never meant for her to get angry, I never meant to lie, I – I – never wanted this to happen. Mom kicked me out Prof. Elm and I don't know what to do. I don't want to give Leaf up, I can't, and I'm just confused…" I finished off lamely. I feel like such a cad, such a lowly piece of crud. He didn't say anything at first, he must be mad at me too. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up tearfully. He gave me a sad smile,

"You are so much like your father Nyla. So much it hurts. Come inside and let's warm you up and will discuss what we can do." I just nodded and he guided me inside.

"Nyla?" Conner and Giselle chanted as they stood up from there chairs. I saw Prof. Elm just wave a hand and we walked into a back room of the lab. It was a clutter of books, papers, files, three computers and dozens of pictures all over the wall. I sat down on the one side of the love seat that wasn't cluttered and he sat down in a computer chair in front of me. Putting the trashcan down, I pulled Leaf out and put him into my lap. Prof. Elm asked me to tell him about what happened today and I did, the guilt not easing in the slightest.

"Well Nyla, it was wrong for you to lie…to lie to me. Your mother…" Prof. Elm began. '_I don't want to be lectured again! I just…I just…._' "But…one can't smother their own dreams. It's like cutting out apart of your soul. Your mom was so devastated when she lost Edrikai that she couldn't stand the pain of loosing another part of herself." That was the first time I heard father's name in a long time… I watched Prof. Elm pulled out a book from inside of his desk, it was a thick book, some pages sticking out and the cover was faded and wasn't legible. He smiled to himself and ran a hand down the cover. "Seeing how you lost your PokeDex today…perhaps it is time to give you this. This belonged to your father…you're mother threw it away but I dug it out of the trash. His whole life is in this book….here." With shaking hands I pulled the book close to my chest. Carefully running my fingers down the faded red cover, I opened the book.

"This book belongs to Edrikai Summer. A journal of my travels, map of the worlds I've been to, and the Pokemon I've seen." I read aloud. My dad's handwriting was surprisingly neat. Scrawled at the bottom of the page in different writing it said, "Given to my brother for his 15th birthday. Always – Eli….who's Eli?" Prof. Elm chuckled.

"Kyla, my name is Eli Elm." My jaw dropped. Oh my gods, we are related? Oh my gods I'm related to Conner? What the—ewww! I had a crush on Conner when I was little! Oh, ugh, I'm going to be sick. Eli laughed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Not blood related though." My heart fell to the floor the second time tonight in relief. "Mom adopted your dad after he washed up the coast a long time ago. All he knew was his name, didn't know where he was from, but ever since he was little he had always said a large silver Pokemon saved him and he was going to scour the world until he found the one who did, to thank him." Wow…I have never heard so much about my father before. This was just all so amazing. Still…I'm related to Conner by the books as a cousin, ugh. I flipped the pages briefly and saw wild sketches of Pokemon, landscapes, structures and maps. It was wonderful.

"So, I can't have my niece out in the cold. Also, you still have a job to do per our contract of me giving you that Pokemon!" I suddenly grinned.

"So I can keep Leaf?"

"You have too! I'll work on your mom while you're away and see if I can't smooth some things out. I've got a job for you three to do and you came just in time. Giselle was so ecstatic that her parents are allowing her to go on a journey to see the world with her ponyta, she came right over to tell us. I believe you had some journey of your own you would like to pursue?"

"The Dragon's Den! I want to see the dragon clan!" I reminded him excitedly.

"You can't leave with out me! I think the three of us would have a better chance at seeing the world together than separately. What do you think?" Conner was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Prof. Elm. We kind of ease dropped on you." Giselle giggled. Giselle, either it be from her own happiness from being able to leave or whatever, she seemed to absolutely glow, seemed even nicer!

"That's alright; you were bound to find out sooner or later. So son, you want to travel too?"

"Yea! I heard there are some amazing water Pokemon out at Cianwood City." He grinned real big and I looked down at Leaf, I nuzzled him happily. Maybe everything would work out!

"Well, why won't we have some dinner and off to bed with you all. You all have got a big day tomorrow!" Eli Elm declared. I smiled and shrugged my damp duffle bag off my shoulder. They all filed out of the room towards the kitchen and I sat there holding my new book. Dad left me the greatest gift of all, a dream and a family to get me there. I sat the book down carefully and pulled Leaf into my chest and hugged him tightly,

"Let's eat!"

"Kooo!"

After eating, I was elbow deep in a sleeping bag that - Uncle gave me. With the low light of the lamp and Leaf curled up asleep at my side, I flipped open the book. He had cities he traveled to with sketches of their biggest structure. The Pokemon he found in the area and some of the people he had met. There were so many Pokemon in Johoto, how on earth did the Legendary Red trainer catch them all? I skimmed through some pages and stopped when I came across, 'Blackthorn City', home of the dragon clan. He drew pictures of the Dragon's Den and some dratinies and dragonairs. He mentioned a man named Lance, a Dragon Master. Woah, I can't wait to go!

"You'll be useless to us tomorrow if you don't get any sleep Kyla." I looked up and it was Giselle holding her cyndaquil in her arms. I laughed,

"I can't stop reading. Dad's book is amazing." I smiled. She came in and sat on the computer chair,

"It's realy great to find out Conner and you are just related." She almost sighed.

"I suppose so; I think it's neat to have a Prof. as my Uncle!"

"Well, seeing how you two are family, I'm glad this trip will not be awkward. It will be a journey for love!" I quirked an eyebrow, what the heck was up with Giselle…

"A journey for love? You are trying to find a boyfriend at a time like this?" She cackled and stroked Lyulf. "I already found my love; I'll be pursuing your 'cousin'!" She stood up practically victorious and headed out of the room with a small wave, "See you tomorrow!" I closed the book with a peculiar face. Well that explains why she is so happy, perhaps they will make a good couple but ugh, mushy love crud would so ruin the trip. I turned off the lamp and found my pillow, curling up in a ball and throwing an arm over Leaf, I willed myself to sleep after whispering, 'Goodnight Mom'.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Conner burst into the room at the most ungodly hour. I hurled my pillow at the door and hid deep inside my sleeping bag. "Time for breakfast Kyla!" I growled in response and peeked out from under the cover and looked out the window, that weenie!

"The sun's not even up yet! Need sleep!" I groaned and curled back in the sleeping bag. Suddenly the sleeping bag was yanked open and Sumi and Nami gave me a morning 'hello'. My hair dripping wet I glared at Conner with every ounce of anger I could muster.

"But we need to get ready, get up bed head." He whispered leaning close pulling my chin up. My bubble! He was in my bubble! Was he always like this in the morning? Was I delusional?

"You're still asleep?" Conner released my chin and turned towards the door way and smiled at Giselle.

"Not anymore. You had breakfast yet? Dad's almost done!" The two walked out of the room and I sighed. I poked Leaf who was still sound asleep on his side and he groaned and swatted at me.

"No way buddy, if I got to wake up, so do you…" I rolled him over a few times until he woke up. At least that was one thing we had in common, we weren't morning people. I dug around in my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of clothes. I slipped on a pair of khaki Capri, a black body armor tank top and a short dark forest green vest. Slipping on my sandals, still with a crown of bed head, Leaf and I headed out into the lab, up the stairs, and into the quaint apartment like setting. Food was steaming on the table, Mmmm.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast!" Uncle smiled. One thing you always had to be careful about! Sometimes certain Pokemon lived along side with regular animals. Like miltanks and cattle always coexist. Whatever is comfortable for them I assume? Sitting down on a stool, I hoisted Leaf up into my lap he was content to catch up on a few more Z's while I ate.

"So once you guys are ready. I have an acquaintance named Mr. Pokemon. He's been ranting and raving about a new discovery he's made and I will give you guys a travel allowance for helping me." I grinned to myself as I swallowed a mouthful of eggs. That's good news considering I'm broke.

"Mr. Pokemon lives right past Cherrygrove City right?" Conner asked while drinking some juice. Apparently they ate already.

"Yep, just bring me back whatever parcel he has, I'll give you some money, and off you go!"

I grinned and finished off the rest of my plate before emptying it into the sink. Giselle walked over to the side of the room and had a much larger duffel bag than mine sitting on the sofa, I snickered,

"How on earth are you going to haul that around?" I chuckled. She patted the pokeball that was hidden beneath her shirt on her belt loop,

"Athena will carry it of course." Poor ponyta was being turned into a mule. Cyndaquil made a triumphant noise from the floor, like it was challenging her but Giselle laughed and stroked its head. "You can carry it when you are bigger!" Conner walked out of a side room and already had his hiking bag strapped over his shoulders.

"Let's get going ladies! We'll be back later today dad." Conner informed and I waved a hand at Leaf.

"Let's go pack!" Together we raced down the stairs and into the small room. Rolling up my sleeping bag as tight as I could, I looped the cord around it a few times and put it in my duffel bag. Good thing I had all that space! I looked around the room and found an old t-shirt and wrapped it around my dad's book and placed it carefully inside. Doing a once over of the room and making sure I had everything, I placed the strap over my chest and pushed the duffel bag behind me and Leaf was on my heels.

"Alright. You guys be careful and call me if you need anything." My brand new awesome Uncle said. I grinned and right when we were turning towards the front door. There was a knock. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" Uncle was right, I looked out the window and the sky was just starting to turn from black to purple, the sun still weary on rising. He opened the door and all of curious as sentrets peeked over his shoulder and saw a man in a black suit, same height as Conner, standing in the door way.

"Hi, my name is Silas Alastar, I'm looking for Kyla Summer?" Everyone slowly turned to look at me and I stared at the intruder. Snazzy suit, slicked back hair, papers in hand? Had lawyer written all over him, had Ms. Alastar scheming shit stirring plot of evil as a neon sign above his head. Crap…

* * *

Lots of love for my first reviewers! 3 I'll have the next chapter up in three days at the latest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch.4 **

Boy when my mom swore to heaven and earth, first thing in the morning, she meant it. I walked forward and eyeballed the man skeptically.

"I'm Kyla. What do you want Alastar?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't feeling all that friendly anymore knowing the Ms. Old lady Alastar sent her son barking at my heels at the crack of dawn.

"I was contacted by your mother, Mrs. Summer, and was informed that you were being mislead and ill informed in your responsibilities as a Pokemon trainer." He began. He placed his shinny little suite case down by his feet and started reading the papers until he found a certain line, "Ah here it is. A Pokemon Trainer must have written consent from parental guardian if under the age of 18 to pursue any further conquest, job, or application while a Pokemon is in participants name…"

"Oi! Buddy I don't know if mom filled you in but she kicked me out last night!" I sneered pointing a finger at him. My mom wasn't doing a great job trying to convince me to move back in by sending in the poodle cavalry to tell me what I already knew. He looked at me with kind of a dead pan look and I sighed, "Besides, there is loop hole!"

"Oh pray tell…" Silas challenged. I seethed; I wanted to smack the snob right out of his face! I pulled the duffel bag around to my side and dug around for my 'Pokemon Trainer' magazines and found one with a legal exclusive. Thumbing through the pages I offered up one more hateful glare in his direction before finding the page, I even had it highlighted.

"Under last years revision of the Pokemon Registry Legislation, says here…" I raised the magazine up to his 'I'm on a soap box' level and continued to read allowed, "Article 37.B – If a potential Trainer has maintained residency with someone other than biological and/or legally registered guardian, the Meave Miranda Waiver is inexplicitly activated and person in question is emancipated from all parental rights." Suck it Silas. My inner ego ballooned to the size of a hot air balloon.

"So where is this residency?" He smugged. I think my ego bubble popped…

"Here. She is my niece and she stays at this household." -Uncle put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You are?" He asked rolling the papers up and tucking them under his arm.

"Prof. Eli Elm, brother to Edrikai hence making me Kyla's Uncle." He just eyeballed us and I couldn't even begin to cover up the smirk on my face. I glanced down to my side and seen Leaf was even giving a challenging grin.

"Fine. One last thing then…" He reached down in his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper and replaced the ones in his hands with one sheet and with a minor cough to clear his pompous throat, he continued, "A Workers Examination Proclamation has been pursued by party A, Nadia Summer, against party B, Kyla Summer. Upon the serving of this investigation to party B, Kyla Summer will have to commit to a 'use and value' grade for her Pokemon. Investigator will be…" He lowered the paper and smiled, "Me." I just stared and the rest of them were just as bewildered. "In simple speak; I am supposed to investigate the value and use of your Pokemon to you, Kyla. And if I see that there is nothing more than an excuse to go lollygag around the world, I will deem you uncertified and your Pokemon will be detained and you will be returned to your mother, all rights reinstated."

"But all Pokemon are of value!" Conner sneered. Silas didn't even give him a side glance.

"Real world value. If Kyla and her Pokemon do not contribute something towards the region of value, this teen defiance will be smothered." I clenched my jaw and looked this speed bump over and I decided that this black suit bug would not stop me.

"Heed my words; I will pursue my dream of meeting the dragon clan. I will follow my dad's will and you, mom, or anyone else who tries to stand in my way will /not/ stop me!" Brushing past him and turning to glare at him once more, "You might want to buy some new shoes buddy because we aren't staying here. C'mon Leaf we're going. By Prof - Uncle, see you soon!"

I heard the others shuffle past the men quietly and started following me down the road. Once we were in the heart of the town and the sun was starting to rise over the mountain top I stopped and took in a deep breath and smiled. "So I have no clue where to go so you can lead the way now Conner." I laughed and he smiled. He pets me on the head and turned towards us,

"I'm proud of you. It probably hurt a lot but your mom will come around." Giselle fumbled beneath the hem of her shirt and found Athena's pokeball and with sound of the ball enlarging, she threw it up in the air,

"I need your help!" she called and soon a strong ponyta appeared. It looked around for wild Pokemon to battle and turned to give Giselle a strange look when none were found. "Nothing to be worried about, I just need help with this." Athena turned to were Giselle pointed and saw the large duffel she was dragging across the ground. Apparently the ponyta and I were on the same wave length this morning. It looked disgruntled and disappointed but did as it was told and lowered down as she shimmyed the bag in place and breathed a sigh of relief, "What would I do without you!" she cooed and stroked it's fiery mane. Conner walked through town making sure to avoid areas near my mom's house and we started to follow the path towards the outside of town.

"So what other Pokemon are you going to try and catch?" Conner asked me as we shuffled down road, Athena's hoof clopping along the dirt behind us. I had dad's book out and was reading about the Pokemon around Cherrygrove city and the route up past it. There were a lot of bug type Pokemon and that's one thing I was not into. I can't stand bugs, Pokemon or not.

"Well dad's book says there are a lot of bugs around in this area…I don't think I want to collect bug Pokemon…he says there is a small pond right outside of Cherrygrove that has Poliwags in it. I might try and catch one!" Giselle peeked over my shoulder,

"Your dad's book has lot of information. Oh look in the margin it says if we talk to an old man at the gate, he will give us maps of the region." I closed the book and put it back in the duffle bag. When we reached the gate of the town we all stopped and our jaws dropped. Blocking the gate was that stupid lawyer Silas. This time he was dressed in long khakis and a royal blue polo, hiking boots too. He had a travel pack on his back and he looked up when he saw us,

"Seriously…." Giselle said distastefully.

"Dude, are you really going to stalk us?" I asked in somewhat horror.

"Stalk you? No. Join you, yes." Eh! I sure as hell didn't give him an invitation!

"Oh Conner lets just leave your 'cousin' in this mans company and continue on our own journey." She begged grabbing his arm. Her sour look ruined that pretty little face of hers, gah. I snorted and it sounded even like Athena did.

"We will travel like we originally planned, but Mr. Alastar you are taking care of your own needs and preserves." Conner stated with out a doubt.

"Please. Call me Silas!" He smiled, his hair no longer slicked back, his black hair somewhat hung in his face in front of his green eyes. He seemed barely older than Conner and was surprisingly in shape for a lawyer.

"Well Silas, its okay if you /can't/ keep up old man." I hissed and we strode out of town through the grass.

"I am not OLD! I'll have you know I'm 20!"

"Whatever!"

It wasn't even fifteen minutes of traveling to the next town I was ready to join the 'Smack-A-Bitch' tribe.

"Relentless aren't they!" Silas squalled as he came out from the cover of near by tree.

"I can't stand this! Every time a Pokemon comes out to battle you go screaming like a wimp and hide for cover! I thought you were a man, grow a pair!" I seethed in utmost annoyance. Giselle leaned against a tree unable to control her laughter and even Conner snorted and tried to cover his face. Leaf was at my feat Poke-cursing him out too. Within this short amount of time we realized a lot about each other. I was driven to fight every single Pokemon we crossed; Leaf was getting so strong in a short amount of time. Giselle was just as competitive but she had a sick sense of humor! She would even scream out 'Pokemon!' when there wasn't one just to watch Silas scurry behind a tree. Conner was more of a reserved kind of trainer, his water Pokemon had awesome defense.

We could see Cherrygrove off in the distance and I smiled down at Leaf. He seemed a little tuckered out though so we picked out remaining Poke battles carefully. It wasn't long before we finally reached the city, once we got into town, sure enough there was an old man waiting at the gate.

"Hi there newbies!" Eh! Eccentric little fella wasn't he? He was kind of funny to look at because he was in a traditional kimono but had running shoes on? He's seriously telling us he could book it? Haha.

"Hi!" I replied.

"It's always nice to see fresh faces. Let me give you a tour around town!" In an instant he zoomed off down the road towards the Poke Center. He looked back and saw us staring at him from the gate. Throwing his head back in laughter the crazy old coot zoomed back and barked with humor,

"Well come you youngins! What's the hold up?" He paused and looked between all of us to see Silas and he rubbed his stubbly chin, "Well maybe not you, you seem old." AHAHA! I burst out laughing and even Giselle was sniggering,

".!" Silas fumed. So much for that lawyer persona, did he leave it in his briefcase back home?

"YOU!" The old man suddenly turned on me and jammed a finger towards my nose. "It's no wonder you can't keep up! Look at those sandals! How are you supposed to become a trainer in those?" I blushed from embarrassment, he had a point, and even Conner changed into some shoes. "I'll tell you what, you keep up with my through the tour, then I'll give my shoes! As a bonus, they'll even be toasty warm for ya." He cackled and I felt the eggs from this morning trying to climb up my throat. He walked us around town showing us were the Poke Center was, the Poke Mart and the edge of the coast and then back to his house. Then as promised…

"Ahah….ha. How nice of you…" I forced out as the man tossed his shoes into my arms. He wasn't even wearing socks! Gross! He smiled and while Giselle asked him for some maps and the other followed him inside the house, I was distracted by a glint.

"Rita?" Leaf cooed from the ground and tugged on my pant leg.

"Do you see that Leaf, looks like something is out there?" We walked over to the coast line and far off on a sand bar was something glinting in the sunlight. It looked like someone was there but it was hard to tell.

"Yo Kyla, lets go! The Pokemon need to rest!" Conner waved and I turned towards him and waved back. Once more checking the coast, I'd have to come back and check this out. I ran to catch up with Conner and the others and we made our way to the Pokemon center. Conner grabbed my hands as soon as I caught up and he placed a rolled up map in my hands. "Don't loose this okay? If we ever get separated, you'll need that. Promise me." He said in a serious tone. Were his gray eyes always this intense. He slowly released my hands and reached down and grabbed Nami, "Let's get you fixed up buddy." I just watched and Leaf shook me out of my stupor.

"Don't worry Leaf. It doesn't hurt, you'll like Nurse Joy." I reassured my little grass Pokemon as he looked at the building wearily.

"ATHENA!" We all turned and saw the ponyta looking on innocently Silas suddenly pointed victoriously.

"AHAH! That's what you get for making all your fake Pokemon comments on the way here!" He was pointing to the ground and apparently one of the little side pouches she had hanging on her duffel bag was on the ground, quiet roasted. Giselle pointed a finger at Athena,

"Bad! BAD! You do not burn your trainer's belongings! You know what that was Athena? Huh! Make-up! Now what am I going to do?" Athena and I shared a look and I started to snicker. I was right all along; Athena didn't want to be a mule.

"So now there is one exception to the Pokemon creatures. You are not bad little fire horse!" Silas cooed and stepped closer,

"TA-PON!" Athena bucked the bag off and flared her mane out almost burning Silas.

"I take it back! You are a bad fire horse! BAD fire horse!" I started laughing to the point of tears; apparently I had a secret ally. Conner walked towards Athena and the small ponyta simmered down. He stroked her head gently and smiled,

"She just got tired of carrying Giselle's bag without any sort of appraisal. Fire Pokemon have that feisty kind of personality to begin with, her pride must be hurt." Conner had a certain magic with Pokemon. Like I said, always calm, cool, and collected. I've never seen him angry, sad, frustrated, always seemed like he was a step ahead. I looked over at the bench in front of the Poke Center and Lyulf was trying to sooth his master's tears by patting Giselle on the shoulder as she continued to pout about her roasted make up. Taking Leaf up into my arms, all of us headed inside to the Pokemon center. Almost to Mr. Pokemon's!

* * *

Hurray for CH. 4, finally moving along.

P.s Thanks for all the reviews!

P.S.S ChReNiC haha, ponyta, haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 5**

"Wow Leaf! Look!" We are all like kids in a candy store. Granted this is where all the weary Pokemon gather to rejuvenate themselves but this was like Pokemon meet Pokemon world! Some trainers had sentrets, rattattas, pidgeys, even a crazy looking pinecone like pokemon was sleeping next to his trainer in the waiting chairs. Almost on cue, Giselle and Conner pulled out their pokedex's and started waving them around trying to get information on all of them. I walked up towards the counter after Nurse Joy waved off a trainer once they were finished.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy smiled. She reminded me a chansey with her shock pink hair and I lifted up Leaf.

"He's just a little tired." I said, what the hell are you supposed to say anyway? Leaf whimpered and Nurse Joy just smiled and held out her hand. In her hand was a berry!

"If you come with me, I'll let you have the oran berry." She bribed sweetly. It worked too!

"Chika!" Leaf leapt from my arms and she had him follow her to the back.

"So, is this everything you dreamed of so far?" Conner asked leaning against the counter next to me. I couldn't fight the smile,

"It's not how I dreamed it to be but it's good." I answered.

"AH!" We both looked to the side and saw Silas was sitting in a chair and the sleeping Pineco had rolled over and was leaning against him. Silas was waving his hands, 'ewewewewew'. Giselle was cackling in the other chair and apparently she was rubbing off on cyndaquil because he was waving a mouse like paw at him and laughing.

"Oh well, it's good to travel in a group. Make's the trip exciting." Conner supplied.

"What about you? You were raised with Pokemon, does this seem too normal?" Conner quirked the side of mouth in a smirk and shook his head.

"No way, there is nothing more exciting than seeing all kinds of Pokemon…" He suddenly leaned closer and turned towards the counter and lowered his head, "You really want to know my dream?" I nodded. Oooh, I like secrets especially those of Conner's. "I want to be a Water Gym Leader, I want to go Kanto and challenge Myste." Yeah that sure was hell of a secret.

"But to do that, you need to collect 16 freaking gym badges! Not only that you have to take on the elite four!" I was a little more than shocked; this was more than a year or two journey for him. This was a commitment, he was planning on doing this awhile…that and when you take the Gym challenge, you can't just waltz your way into Blackthorn City like I was planning…you had to follow a structure. Earning badges and relying on your Pokemon to get you around the world instead of a boat or plane…Conner was now a lot more prestigious in my eyes.

"I won't be doing to alone though." He reminded me. Well yeah he's got Nami and Sumi, "Giselle wants to be a gym leader too. Taking over Blaine's gym in Kanto is her dream as well. I'm her biggest rival as far as types go…." Meh…I forgot about the Giselle part. Boy, my dream of seeing the Dragon Clan just got so much smaller…how was I supposed to boast traveling the world when they were going to travel the world in the ways of legendary trainers? Just you and your Pokemon, no bus fairs, no crowded boats… "I was hoping you would take the challenge too…" he almost whispered, when I looked at him, he was looking straight ahead without a glance at me.

"But…I don't think I can be a gym leader. I don't favor a certain type of Pokemon, I love them all."

"So did Red." He didn't have to explain who he was referring too. Red was a legend of all legends. He had an assortment of Pokemon and he rocked all the regions in his time.

"But I…." no offense to Leaf but grass Pokemon weren't exactly battle hardy and from what I hear, the first Gym is a Flying Gym, Leaf would get slaughtered! I put my head down and Conner rested a hand on my shoulder,

"Just think about it." He smiled. His smile put me at ease a little bit and then Leaf jumped into my chest.

"Hey buddy! Feel better?" He cooed and I sat down in a chair and Nurse Joy one at a time took Giselle's and Conner's Pokemon. Silas sat down in the chair that was in between me and the wall. Leaf still in my arms, turned towards Silas and frowned.

"Nice weed…."

"He is not a Weed!" I barked and hugged Leaf tighter.

"So, thought about what you are going to do for the region? So far, just using taxpayer's money to use the free facility..." He said in a dark serious tone. His lawyer persona in full drive now I turned and glared at him.

"What exactly would be of good use?" I questioned.

"You know. Joining the law enforcement but the academy has a minimum requirement of owning a growlithe. Construction, city services, things like that." Well didn't that contradict with everything I wanted to do with my life? Worst case scenario….I go home and have two years left… "Don't forget I'll be watching everything you do. I'll know…" He said and right then Conner and Giselle walked up to us with a refreshed Nami and Lyulf in hand.

"Ready to go?" Conner asked.

"YES!" Silas said exasperated. He was suddenly back to his awkward self and I just tried to glare holes into his back. I stood up and Conner was waiting for me at the door. I gave him a half smile and as we walked out, he threw an arm around my shoulder,

"I won't let him take you away, promise." He said.

"Well yeah, you guys are cousins, can't break up family!" Giselle filled in. Oh yeah, I forgot about that and even Conner seemed to go rigid. His arm dropped from my shoulders and I looked up and Giselle was smiling over sweetly at me. After a short big into our trip we came to a house next to a lake. I flipped open dad's book and sure enough, it was there, except the tree was bigger next to the house now.

"Is this Mr. Pokemon's house?" Giselle asked trying to peek through the window.

"The lake!" I said excitedly as I spotted it over the hill. I bolted off towards the lake and stared at the edge.

"You got one problem though…" Giselle pointed out.

"No money to buy any Pokeballs yet…" Conner pointed out sadly. I dropped my head but then I pumped a fist into the air,

"I'll be back! Just you wait!" We made our way back to the house and Silas took it upon himself to be a 'man' and knock on the door. A short man walked out and before we had a chance to say anything the guy exploded on us.

"You were looking for Mr. Pokemon? Everyone always comes to my house looking for Mr. Pokemon! NOBODY ever comes to see ME! Mr. Pokemon's house is further up the road but won't you visit me?" Silas couldn't even get a word out and he stuttered,

"Yes?" He practically asked.

"GOOD! Here!" He reached for Silas's hand and gave him a case like kind of contraption. Pulling Silas's other hand over towards the tree next to the house and he said, "You see this kind of tree? It's called an Apricorn tree. When ever you see one of these, make sure to give it a good shake. You can use these to make juice, pokeballs, and some can even help boost your Pokemon. You're a good lad. GOOD LAD!" With a final smack on Silas's back he walked back inside and all of us just stared dumbfounded.

"Okay…" Silas looked at the little case in his hand and the manual on top and the rest of the trip to Mr. Pokemon's house, instead of cowering for cover he actually had his nose stuck in the book reading and the other arm holding the case. Interesting. After asking a trainer after a battle, we discovered Mr. Pokemon lived kind of out of the way in the stick so we had to detour through all the freaking weeds and more of, you guess it, bug pokemon. Looking down at my cell phone, the time read 10:27am. We left Prof. Elm's around 6:30 this morning, no wonder my stomach was starting to growl. All of us were broke though…erg. Finally we got to the small cottage like house. When Prof – Uncle said he had an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon, I was expecting something a little more elaborate. We were greeted at the door by an older gentleman wearing a dark suit and a bowler hat.

"Come in come in! You must be the children that Elm said was coming over to collect my newest discovery!" He grinned real big and everyone new Mr. Pokemon so even Silas buttoned his mouthy lips and played nice. We were greeted by the site of delicious premade and cute sandwiches. On the floor was a small tower of bowls and a mini pool filled with water, Mr. Pokemon stared at us expectantly. "Well come on! Let me see your Pokemon! There is plenty of food to go around, plenty for the Pokemon as well!" He gestured towards the bowl.

"Come on out Sumi!" Conner grinned. The marrill 'chued' Nami and the two water Pokemon danced around Conner's feet happily. Conner grabbed to bowls and filled them to the brim with the Poke food from the bag; they were dark large pellets with brightly colored shavings in them, it was a mix of Poke blocks and normal nutritious food. Giselle walked over to a window and threw it open allowing Athena to stick her head in through the window and she placed two full bowls of food on the window sill and her and Lyulf chewed down. Silas made sure to find a seat at the farthest nook of the house and I rolled my eyes.

"Hungry little buddy?" I asked. Leaf nodded, mouth slightly drooling. He quenched his thirst at the pool while I made him a bowl.

"Now that everyone is content! This is what I have found! It's very different from most I've found, the markings are truly strange." He carefully pulled out a massive egg; it could have been the size of my head! It had red and blue thick triangle shapes on it and it handed it to me carefully. I held it like a baby in my hands. "I would like for Prof. Elm to investigate and see if he can come up with something more than I have, which is nothing!" He laughed heart fully and I put my ear up to the egg. *Nudge* OH!

"It moved! Just now!" I said excitedly. The egg stilled soon after and Mr. Pokemon smiled,

"Well that's a first!" He replied excitedly! He took back the egg to inspect it further.

"Such rare Pokemon you have." A new voice put in. We all turned to see another man walk into the living room. He didn't need an introduction, it was Prof. Oak! Even Silas sat up straighter. Bow in the presence of greatness, scum! Bahaha. Old weenie lawyer.

"Prof Oak! It's a pleasure. I'm Conner." He stood up excitedly and shook his hand.

"Haha, when I heard my colleague's son was coming with some friends and rare Pokemon, I stuck around. You are going to follow your father's foot prints?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Nah, I want to be an aquatic Gym Leader!" Well, there went my one and only secret.

"I too, except for the marvelous fire type!" Giselle boasted, taking his free hand and shaking it vigorously. I tuned them out for a bit when I heard Leaf sigh in happiness. He seemed so happy and care free. Could I really take the life of relaxation away from him and drive him to be a battle hardened Pokemon? Did I even want that? How could I still be his friend but drive him to be a machine in battle. Leaf walked over to me and I smiled, I stuck my hand out and he bumped it with his Leaf. I scooped him up and headed over to another window and sat him down in the sun beams. He murmured his thanks before dozing in the rays.

"What about you young lady?"

"Huh?" I turned. Prof. Oak looked at me expectantly and I shied away from his gaze. My dream was feeling so miniscule against the others. I twiddled my fingers and looked at him meekly. "Well. I want to be like my father. Travel the world and see the infamous dragon clan." I thought he would call it out as lame and move back to the others but he come to stand next to me and looked out the window with a faint smile on his face.

"Seeing the world is a wonderful idea. Dragon Pokemon especially, they are truly mystifying creatures. Proof that they are just as influencing and connected to our world as were are to them." I just nodded dumbly. What do you say to a legendary Professor?

"I wish I could be like the others but, Leaf. Leaf is so gentle and who am I to tell him how he should live his life. He's my friend not my slave." I just blurted out. Way to go genius, now he's going to think you are a wimp or ungrateful! I groaned quietly and tried to think of something to say but he beat me to it,

"I've heard another trainer say that before. Pokemon were his friends. I respect the way you feel more than you'll ever understand, but I'll let you in on something…" He turned towards me and smiled a bit, "That certain trainer wish he had a grass Pokemon to start with at first."

"Why is that? It's…difficult." I fumbled around for the right word. I didn't want to hurt Leaf's feelings but like I said before, the first Gym is a freaking flying gym, worst one of all!

"Well, fire is strong and a wild element. Water is a solid and very demanding. Grass is in-between, able to overcome many difficulties in battle and in the wild. Have you ever thought about talking to him, seeing if maybe he shares your dream? Maybe he wants to be strong but is scared he'll risk your friendship…" He suggested. I looked at Leaf as he sighed once more. Well, I never really thought of that. Prof. Oak smiled at me and reached into his jacket and placed something in my palm, I knew what it was immediately. He put a finger to his lips as to keep it a secret and he started to turn back to the others. "Sometimes as you kids say, 'Just go with flow' and see where your journey takes you. You can never plan life, just adjust." Heading towards the door he smiled and waved, "Well, it's been a pleasure but I must be getting back to Goldenrod now! Got a talk show to do!" Then he was gone. After lunch was over, Mr. Pokemon gave us a cooler like satchel that was stuffed to the brim with blankets and the Pokemon egg wrapped delicately inside and sent us on our way.

"Dad we are back!" Conner said in a tired voice. Since we were worried about the egg we high tailed it back to the lab so we wouldn't risk hurting it. He opened the box and smiled like a four year old on Christmas.

"Amazing! Okay, okay, here you go!" He handed us all each, except Silas, a decent sized budget to go restock supplies and finally get in on the Pokemon catching action! I thumbed the empty ball in my pocket and smiled to myself. That poliwag was going to be mine! "Sorry to rush you all away but now I must get to work! Good luck you all and please, for everyone's sake, be careful!" He waved us out of the door and once again we marched towards Cherrygrove, the adventure begins!

* * *

A/N

Your reviews motivate me! Please review and I'll have another chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 6**

"This is the last time, ya hear me Athena!" I ducked down behind a shelf in embarrassment. We were back in Cherrygrove city and the sun was beginning to set over the coast. We were trying to get all of our supplies in order so we could hopefully duck in and be on time at the Poke Center so we could rest there for the night. There is a first come first serve basis for sleeping at the center and only the first 20 trainers get to stay the night. Giselle had Athena's pokeball in her hand screaming at the crimson metal casing, people were turning to stare. She shoved the ball on her designer pokebelt and walked over to the counter with a basket full of makeup. A belt, I didn't have one. Conner had his sown into the strap of cross over chest backpack since most of the time he was in the water and wore swim trunks instead of regular pants.

I walked over to the section with Leaf and gazed at the assortment. I giggled at Leaf who put his own leaf in my face as he sat on my head.

"So what do you think Leaf?" I pointed out towards the belts, pouches, straps, even vests that were specially made to hold PokeBalls. He pointed out a breezy fabric, how the heck was that supposed to hold 6 balls and not fall apart? "You really think so buddy? It doesn't look that strong…"

"Chika!" He replied adamantly and flopped his little feet on my head a few times to make a point. I sighed and picked it up, it was practically see through and it was a light pink color. Almost looked like a shawl you wore over a dress. Running my hands through it I still didn't see where and how the balls were supposed to attach.

"It is really to accessorize this hip belt." An attendant said as she held up a plan jane steel cord. Every two inches was a little metal bead which provided as a connector for a Pokeball. "You wear the belt like so…." She said and suddenly she leaned over and wrapped the cord around my waist, the way it was designed to go through one belt loop and then swoop low over your leg on the other side. "…then you take this and tie it like so…" she continued to narrate as she went on, "then vala!" She stood back and Leaf was right. It looked real nice; you couldn't even tell I was wearing the belt.

"I'll take it!" I smiled as I turned side to side looking down at it. I looked over and seen Silas looking at some weird blending contraption. I shook my head; I couldn't believe how serious this man was about talking me all over the region trying to prove a point that didn't even have a good outlook of turning out the way he wanted.

"You ready Kyla? It's time to get out of here so we can get in line." Conner asked his satchel already to the brim with supplies. I nodded and paid for my things quickly. Before long, we were outside standing behind a few trainers in line. Leaning against the wall we sat down, we still had about twenty minutes before they would let us come inside.

"See Leaf, this is how you spell your name." I pointed the pokeball to Leaf. I took a sharpie and wrote his name across the white part of the pokeball, along the dividing line where it split open.

"Ri-ka." He replied, guess that was pokespeak for 'ok' I smiled and petted him, placing his pokeball on the belt and heard the metallic snap of it sealing itself. The only way to get it off and to release who ever was inside was to press and hold the center button to enlarge it and then throw it. Other than that, I don't know much about them, like where the heck do they go when they are in the ball? I know Prof. El-…my uncle said its more like their soul is in the ball and not necessarily their body, or something like that. I reached into my pocket and pulled the empty ball Prof. Oak gave me and snapped it onto the second spot. I leaned against the wall and sighed, I'm a Trainer now. Everything felt so right.

"I hope they let us in soon, I don't want it to rain on us, and the humidity is already making my hair frizz." Giselle complained. I gulped and looked and further north in the sky was dark thunder clouds creeping their way across the horizon. Conner, who sat furthest away from me at the front of our little four person line just looked on, he seemed deep in thought. I pulled Leaf to my chest and flinched at the thunder.

"Will you switch places with me? This girl is giving me the creeps." I looked at Silas annoyed and let him move in front of me. Sitting down against the wall I sat cross legged and hugged Leaf as another boom echoed in the distance. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw a little girl no older than eight making a bunch of weird faces at no one. She was a little weird. A crack of lightning snapped in the distance and I 'eeped' and held Leaf to my chest tighter and when I looked, I saw the little girl threw her arms over her head and her mystery friend turned out to be a Ghastly looking over her quiet worried.

"Ga-lee?" It pried sadly. The dark orb hovered but the poor girl was scared stiff. She was just like me. Within another minute or so she looked up and smiled sadly at her Pokemon,

"It's okay Ghost-tee. Brother's trick isn't working so well this time…"She sighed. She was a small girl with fiery red hair. She had it pulled back into pigtails and had scared green eyes. She wore a dark green hoody and blue jean shorts; in between her legs was her backpack and she clutched it tightly.

"Are you scared of lightning too big sister?" She suddenly asked. I looked around to see who she was talking to but so far, we were the last ones in line. "I'm talking to you silly." She said and then turned towards me. I felt myself blush and I laughed it off,

"Haha…yeah I am…it scares me a lot."

"My big brother told me if I tried my hardest to concentrate on something else or work on a project you forget about the rain, but, the BOOM!" She exaggerated by flinging her arms out, one flying straight through Ghastly who seemed unfazed, just happy his trainer wasn't scared anymore.

"Where is your brother?" I pried; I haven't seen anyone at all like her around.

"He's in another town working. He is supposed to pick me up here tomorrow and then we are going home in Goldenrod. I was just here visiting our grandpa, he dropped me off in his flashy awesome super fast boat!" She remembered excitedly. "Ghost-tee kept blowing away!" She then giggled and the Ghastly stuck out his tongue. We both jumped when the thunder boomed louder and I ducked behind Leaf and the little girl clung to my arm. "I'm sorry big sister. I ju—"She mumbled as she let go and I just shook my head.

"Its okay, us thunder wimps will stick together." I giggled and we both flinched at the sound of lightning.

"Okay! All trainers, let's get you inside before it rains! Single file please!" Officer Jenny hollered out as she opened the back door to the Pokecenter. There were only fourteen of us in the end but I suppose it's because Cherrygrove was a small place, not really much of a city, more of a town. I grabbed my duffel and she put on her backpack and she held my hand as we made our way inside. In the back of the Pokecenter it was more like a recreational center. There were some old mismatched couches around a t.v, a small kitchen where if you got anything out of it, you put some money into the donation jar on the counter. Then it was just wide open spaces were twenty people would have more than enough room to lay out there sleeping bags and rest for the night. It was funny, even though the little girl released my hand; we were both heading to the corner farthest away from the window.

"You too huh?" I giggled. Officer Jenny sat down in her chair next to the door to take on her night post and the room was a hum of trainers meeting one another and unpacking for the night.

"Yep!" The girl turned and laughed. We both settled down in the corner and the Ghastly and Leaf whirled around one another playing.

"My name is Dannie! What's your name?" She asked as she pulled out a plush blanket from her large backpack.

"My name is Kyla."

"K and K!" She giggled with a grin and set to work on trying to smooth out her blanket on the floor. I reached into my duffel and pulled out my sleeping bag and started to roll it out across the floor.

"Are you guys serious?" Ah, leave it to Silas the ever pessimist.

"Yes, no one said you had to sleep here. You could, I don't know, go ahead of us and stay at the Violet City Inn." I snapped. He pointed a finger in my face,

"You would say that so you guys could just disappear. I'm not letting you kids out of my sight." I rolled my eyes and Silas noisily grumbling to himself, sat his huge travel bag on the floor a few feet away from me and started to make his little bed away from home.

"Do you mind?" Conner asked looking at the little girl with a small smile.

"No! You can sleep here too!" She giggled behind her pillow. I smiled, how cute! Conner smiled at me and making sure everyone had enough room to walk from there little corners to the rest of the room, he sat down his bag and began to unpack, Nami being more than helpful, having his head shoved in the back handing him items one by one.

"Oh no! I can't sleep over here! She has a Ghastly!" Giselle squealed. Her face was pale and she stared at Ghost-tee who stared right back. Dannie whimpered and the small ghost Pokémon got offended.

"Giselle, be nice! She's just a kid; there is nothing wrong with ghost Pokemon." I replied huffily.

"Just a ghost huh? HUH? Then go sleep over there next to bug boy!" She barked pointing at the other side of the room where a boy had an assortment of bug Pokemon surrounding him as he fed them. My face turned green and I pushed away against the wall. "See." She sniffed and turned her gaze towards Conner with large begging eyes, "Please ConCon, come sleep over next to me by the window….pretty please…." She begged, her eyes starting to water. I choked and hid my snicker at the nickname and Conner gave me a blank stare. Him sleeping next to the window would defiantly be just them because Dannie and I weren't going anywhere! "Your dad, your dad said you have to take care of me. You promised my family…"

"Oooo, pulled the guilt card…" I heard Silas mutter. I looked at Conner and gave a small smile,

"We'll be fine. If anything happens, Dannie and I will use Silas as bait." I teased and Silas gawfed at me and Conner returned the smile. Giselle threw her hands up in excitement and scurried away with one terrified look at the ghost Pokemon and scurried to the other side of the room.

"Sweet dreams little Kyla." Conner smiled and rubbed his hand on my head before scooping up Nami and moving along. I could feel a large impish grin on my face as I waved,

"If that was my boyfriend, I'd tell blondie to beat it." Dannie burst out.

"What?" I replied completely dumfounded. That came out of that little girl's mouth? I started to laugh nervously and my faced turned completely red and twiddled my thumbs,

"Aha, no they are just cousins." Silas put in and the little girl made a big 'Oh' face. I excused myself in a damned hurry and scurried to the girl's bathroom with my jammies. _Freaking Silas, freaking Giselle_… The lights flickered from the bang of lightning, _freaking THUNDER! _I mentally cursed. I changed quickly and before walking out of the bathroom, I stopped in front of the mirror. My face stared somberly back in the mirror, could I have that person in the mirror turn into a great Trainer? My crème brown hair frizzy from the humidity, my eyes showing sign of fatigue, the pink headband from the pink ribbon that my father gave me made me sigh. '_Father give me strength'_ I thought.

"Bra?" I turned and looked and saw an abra pulling on the dark blue, psyduck print, sleeve of my pajamas.

"Well hi there." I said softly hoping not to scare it away.

"Abra? You there buddy?" I looked up and saw a girl close to my age walk in the bathroom curiously. She was wearing dark purple kimono type clothes, a trait of people whom believed to have physic powers. She had short cut black hair to her shoulders and had the prettiest blue eyes. Abra chirped and ran back to his apparent trainer. She laughed and suddenly the abra rambled on and pointed at me in the end. The girl looked up at me with a gentle smile, "Sorry if he bothered you. He has a knack for wondering off when he feels people mental distress. Got a lot on your mind?" She asked, almost gently as if not to offend me, I just stood there amazed. I laughed nervously,

"Yeah…just can't make up my mind." I answered. I did want to drown a person I don't even know with all my woes. It wasn't the kind of person I am.

"Well, if that Chikorita out there belongs to you, he's worried that you aren't happy with him. He's worried that you feel tied down and doesn't know what to do to make you feel better. He had a brief thought that a friend of his, someone named Nami, said his trainer asked you about taking a gym challenge and you didn't reply. If it helps, I think you friend Leaf would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy…" She suddenly spilled out. I felt my draw drop, she got all of that? Okay! I'm a believer, that was –

"You are amazing! You got all of that?" I spout out in shock. She blushed and nodded putting a hand on Abra's head. I laughed and clutched the bag with my clothes inside closer to my chest. "Wow….thank you. I feel a lot better. Thank you Abra and…"

"Finley. My name is Finley, nice to meet you."

"Thanks Finley, so much." I smiled and she walked over and gave me a tight hug, I didn't know want to think but I cautiously hugged back,

"Your path ahead is not easy but the light at the end of your journey is so bright and powerful, not even I can sort it out." She smiled as she backed away. I blushed again and nodded and then she walked past me to go change, I looked in the mirror one more time at the ribbon and decided, _'Thanks dad for giving me this chance_…' I walked out and the room was quieted down. I saw Conner sitting on his sleeping bag making some wild hand motions while talking to Nami and Sumi. Giselle was crawling into her sleeping bag already and was reading a magazine with Lyulf curling up on her back. Peeking over at my corner of the world, Dannie, Ghost-tee, and Leaf were sitting in a circle and she was reading out of one of her books, and Silas wasn't anywhere to be seen. I went over and sat down on my sleeping bag and Leaf jumped into my arms,

"You being good Leaf?"

"Yes! Ghost-tee likes him a lot!" Dannie smiled, "Will you watch Ghost-tee real quick?" Konni asked and I nodded, grabbing some clothes she ran to the bathroom.

"Leaf, Conner asked if I would take the gym challenge…I'm thinking maybe now wanting to try…you want to try with me?" Leaf's eyes got wide with excitement and he nodded joyously and pranced in a circle before taking chase after Ghost-tee again. I smiled and felt a bit more at ease.

"Well…if you take the gym challenge, when ever there is a winner, a money donation is put towards local school charities…suppose that helping the region…" Silas mused, suddenly appearing back on his sleeping bag. Before I could say anything, the Ghastly appeared in front of him making a scary face and sticking out of his tongue. "AH!" Silas threw himself against the wall and the two Pokemon and I started cackling evilly. Haha. Lawyer weenie.

"Alright! Lights out!" Officer Jenny called out across the room. One thing about staying in the center was bed time was at 9pm then everyone had to be on there way at 8 in the morning. I started to shimmy back into my sleeping bag and Leaf curled up next to my chest. I heard Dannie scamper back and flip the blanket over her forming a taco shaped cocoon.

"G'night Big Sister Kyla. Night Ghost-tee and Leaf." She said sleepily.

"Night Dannie." I replied, I wonder if this is what it was like to have a sibling. I smiled and hugged Leaf before burrowing deeper into my bag and falling asleep.

It hadn't even felt like an hour when the room seem to shake from a thunderous roar from a near by lightning strike. Dannie and I immediately screamed; Dannie reached out to me. I shuffled closer and I opened my sleeping bag. Leaf shuffled out of the way and I held Dannie's hand, "Come on Dannie. You can sleep next to me." Another loud crack and the room shook and power went out. The ceiling fans overhead stopped churning and without missing a beat, Dannie pressed herself next to my arm, Ghost-tee pulled the blanket over both of us and the four of us camped out beneath the blanket.

"Oh Conner don't go, I'm scared!" I heard Giselle over across the room. Other trainers were murmuring their concerns about the serious storm.

"The generators will be on shortly! Just remain calm and stay where you are." I heard Officer Jenny. Another boom and I clutched Dannie tighter. She whimpered and I felt something wet on my shoulder. I took my hands and placed them over her ears,

"It will be okay…shhhh." I whispered and I flinched and jumped every time the thunder rolled but I tried my hardest to keep my hands over her ears, …just like when Conner would do it for me. I really wished Conner slept next to me now. Another crack of lightning made my eyes start watering, that crack…it's probably what the lumbar beam sounded like before it fell on dad…I gulped hard. Dannie's small hands had a hold of my shirt as she started to calm down, keeping my hands over her ears I tried to chant to myself, 'It's gunna be okay, its gunna be okay.' Looking around the room I just saw other dark shapes either sitting up or still lying down with their Pokemon. Silas was freaking asleep! Sleeping like a damned baby, even snoring.

"Connnneeerrrr!" I heard Giselle whine and I shut my eyes tightly, I could feel warm trails down my cheeks. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Shhhhhh…." Was all I heard before the world went silent? I felt two large cooler hands press themselves over my ears and then the storm was gone from my mind. Officer Jenny turned on a small lamp and set it on the counter and I looked up and saw shadows dance across Conner's face. He seemed calm and had a small smile on his face. He's hair that was usually pulled back in a low ponytail was down and forming shimmering curtains around his face. He moved to wear he was leaning against the wall and had a leg on either side of Dannie and I. Moving my head onto a pillow in between my legs, he continued to cover my ears and I continued for Dannie. I laid awake for who knows how long, unable to shake a weird feeling from my stomach. I watched as the ceiling fans came back on and other trainers shuffle about and curled back up in their sleeping bags. I even saw Giselle inch over foot by foot till she was laying in-between Conner's leg and Silas. Eventually I fell asleep and I was out like a light.

"Big sister, wake up, wake up!" I groaned and aimlessly swatted at the voice. I hid deeper into the sleeping bag and Leaf grumbled at me moving and fell back asleep.

"Shhh, you don't have to wake her up Dannie…" a new voice said.

"But…"

"GHASTLY!" I jumped from the triumphant cry and found that Ghost-tee snuck into my sleeping bag and with the zipper down from last night, had flipped it open and let the death beams of light burn my eyes.

"Mrraaa whaz goin on." I couldn't get my brain to think. I sat up looking around seeing a bunch of trainers packing up, remembering where I was I just blinked a few times and turned to see Dannie's smiling face with that sneaky little bugger Ghastly hiding behind her.

"Hurray you're awake! I wanted you to meet someone before I left!" She chatted excitedly and gestured up. I looked up and saw a rather refined man standing in front of me. He had the same fiery red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a button up light blue polo and dress khakis. He smiled and scratched the back of his head,

"Sorry my sister woke you. My name is Bill." I stood up and became painfully aware that not only was I the last person up, but I had hardcore bed head. Stray pieces of hair were hanging in my face and I could just feel the rest of my hair was just as bad. Embarrassed as hell I put out my hand,

"Err sorry. I'm Kyla Summer. Your sister is very sweet."

"She helped me sleep during the storm by doing this!" Dannie put her hand over her ears and run a few laps around her brother wildly. The child was on speed! Bill smiled and reached into my pocket and pulled out a card,

"Come see me whenever you come across Goldenrod City, I return the thanks for taking care of my sister. Thanks again." He smiled. I smiled back and Dannie waved and the two were gone. Looking down at the card, it was a business card. My jaw dropped,

"Pokemon Storage Co. Developer. Bill Dawson?" Oh my god, I just met a celebrity with bed head and pajamas! Oh my god. I dropped my head completely self aware. Reaching into my duffel I wasted no time running to the bathroom and changing. Finding my attire pretty ritualistic, I put on my blue jean shorts, white camisole top and putting on my dark brown half vest, checking one more time to make sure my pink ribbon was tied in place, I finished getting ready. Once I finished packing, I was tying my tennis shoes when Conner walked up all packed and ready, "Thanks again for last night." I mumbled. He helped me up once I was done but didn't let go of my hand immediately.

"Anytime Kyla. If you ever need me, just say so." He replied calmly.

"So we are heading to Violet City now?" Giselle asked walking up to us. I put on my new belt and tied on the sash and Leaf jumped up into my arms.

"The first gym awaits us there. So north we go." Conner answered. I stretched one before throwing my duffel over my chest.

"Can we stop by that lake just one more time?" I begged.

"Sure, we can break for lunch then." Conner nodded and then we all headed out of the center. Woo-hoo!

"Ah! It's a perfect day for tanning!" Giselle cooed as she pulled her long blonde tresses up in a messy bun. The heat was unfriendly today; I had sweat running down the side of my face, even with Leaf trying to put his leaf over my head to shade me from the sun. We just arrived at the lake and both the boys dropped their large bags on the ground and Athena bucked off Giselle's and galloped towards the lake. The sparkling surface of the lake looked like a sweet utopia. Once I got to the edge, I picked a place beneath the shade of trees and laid back on the grass in relief. Conner had already torn off his short, swim trunks already on, and dove into the lake. Nami and Sumi were right behind him doing cannon balls. Lyulf and Athena joined Leaf and I under the tree and started napping. I didn't have a bathing suit so I would just be content with a wet cloth.

I crawled over to the edge and dipped the washcloth into the water, wringing the excess water out; I wiped my face and the back of my neck. MUCH BETTER! "Ta-da!" We all looked up and Giselle had walked out from behind some trees in a very striking pure white bikini. I rolled my eyes as she sashayed over to her belongings and pulled out a towel and began to soak up some sun. Maybe she was secretly a grass type Pokemon? I watched as Conner and his Pokemon played/trained in the water scoping out some water Pokemon.

"Kyla!" I looked up and seen a Poliwag jump into the lake from the side. AHA! I went to my back and pulled out some bread, I didn't have a fishing rod so it would take some cunning. I started throwing some crumbs into the water and watched as some Goldeen started to cautiously swim to the surface and eat the bread. Since I didn't have a rod to pull them out of the water to battle, I would just have to be quick and throw the pokeball as soon as I saw the Poliwag and hope it would stay inside of it. I threw out more crumbs and carefully kept a watchful eye,

"So wasteful!" Silas suddenly barked as he leaned over me. He abrupt shout in my ear caused me to jumped and I dropped my ball in the water.

"No!" I screamed and watched it sink into the water like a dead weight. "You…you…YOU MADE WE WASTE MY ONLY POKEBALL!" I roared jamming one of my fingers in the man's face making him fall back on his arse. "You know I think we all have been pretty patient with you tromping around and following us around but no where in your little paper did it say you had to get involved in our daily lives! BUTT OUT!" I fumed. My hands clenched at my side I glared death at the man who just stared at me wide eyed. He almost looked guilty or something but he shakily pointed past me,

"But that's good right?" I turned around and saw my pokeball floating to the surface; it blinked red once more before the center became solid white…I had caught something. Conner waded over to the ball and brought it to the edge of the lake and handed it to me. When I held it, it felt warm, like there was a little heartbeat pulsing in the ball. I smiled and Conner nodded at me. I threw the ball up in the air and a beam of light shot out and in the water formed a shaped. Something with a tail like a Poliwag…had two eyes like a Poliwag…

"Karp?" I stared dumfounded…I caught a Magikarp. From the looks of it…not a very brave one…it was swimming back and forth trying to flee from Nami and Sumi. Giselle didn't miss a beat before she was holding her side from laughing so hard.

"YOU!" I roared and turned towards Silas with a tight fist but the coward already fled to the other side of the lake.

"Magi…." I looked down at the freaking fish Pokémon was looking up at me with large watery eyes. It sat there and quivered in the water pathetically and I put a hand to my forehead and sighed heavily. Looking between my fingers I saw the Magikarp creep closer to the edge of the lake, "Gikarp…." It mumbled again sadly. I rubbed my temples and sat down at the edge of the lake looking at my new Pokemon.

"So…you probably went into my pokeball to hide from everyone huh?" It looked down and nodded, I sighed. "Do you even want to stay with me?" I asked it and it looked around worriedly and scooted closer to the shore. I sighed once last time, "Well you're going to name scaredy cat…"

"Gi Gi Karp?" I had no idea what it was saying and well nothing better came to my mind than,

"Kitty." It just stared at my dumfounded. Even Conner chuckled,

"It has yellow whiskers so it's a male, how…defining…" I grinned and pointed at the Magikarp,

"Alright. From now on, you are being called Kitty and you are my Pokemon, understand?" I asked. Leaf walked up to my side looking over at his new companion. Then Kitty swam around in a few circles and suddenly bit onto the end of Leaf's leaf since it was dangling over the water edge.

"KARITTAAA!" Leaf suddenly wailed and ran in circles with the fish Pokémon dangling in the air behind him. Conner and I started laughing and with a whirl, Leaf swung his head chucking Kitty back in the water.

"Gi gi gigi." Kitty cackled, maybe he was a scaredy cat Pokémon but he was devious!

"OI! THAT'S MINE!" We all looked up and seen Silas chasing after a Sentret who was making off with the basket of apricorns. We all stared; guess he wasn't a wimp either when it came to precious things of his. Silas stared at the thicket and watched the Sentret pop up like a gopher in different areas holding his precious basket. "Give it back." He whined.

"Tre tre tre" It giggled. Silas ran back to his bag and pulled out some crackers, placing some crackers on the ground the Sentret stopped suddenly and eyeballed the food.

"That's right…mmm food?" Silas bribed and ate a cracker as an example. The curious Pokémon moved forward.

"Oh no! You better throw a ball at it or its going to maul you death!" Giselle screamed in 'fake' horror at Silas.

"What? But I don't have one!" He screamed in despair.

"Here! Be brave!" Giselle was clearly mocking but Silas was too caught up in the feat of getting mauled to death by a 'man eating' Sentret. Silas looked at the small ball that rolled to his feet and the stupid man fearing Pokémon picked up the ball. I wonder if he knew that if he threw that ball, that Pokémon would become his responsibility. We all watched, Giselle was snickering madly.

"AHHHH! YOU WON'T EAT ME!" He threw the ball once the Sentret had a mouthful of crackers.

"Tre?" It looked up right when the ball tapped it in the middle of the forehead. The ball hit the ground and wobbled a few times side to side and the red light in the center blinked. Silas dropped his shoulders and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The center went white and the ball stopped moving…aha…haha….

"HAHAH! You caught your first Pokémon!" Giselle declared victoriously.

"I what?" Silas screamed in horror.

"When you threw that ball, it became yours and the Pokémon that is now inside of the pokeball is now your lawful responsibility." Conner replied. Silas cautiously picked up the ball and apparently his new Sentret wanted to see her new master because the ball split open and she tackled her master in glee.

Silas fainted.

* * *

A/N Hope this chapter isn't to long for you guys, they will be about this length from now on I believe.

Hope you enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 7**

I sighed again for the millionth time as we sat in the Poke Center in Violet City. Thanks to Giselle and her sneaky ways, we were dragged along by Silas towards the local police department and even after three hours of arguing back and for with their legal advisor, Silas still couldn't weasel his way out of his now legally bound Pokemon. I feel so bad for the little Sentret who was stowed away in the Pokeball for who knows how long now. After a little while longer Giselle finally stood up and I watched her pull Silas away by the ear and roared at him with her untouchable furry.

"Look! You can either be the spineless wimp you are and just throw the Pokeball in the river and hope no one ever finds it but you'll have the word Poke Murderer following you for the rest of your life or actually grow a pair _buster_. I mean really, what planet did you come from, Pokemon even work in the hospital your sorry ass was born in!" She fumed. Woo, go Giselle.

"That is none of your business!" Silas said seriously with a cruel glint in his eye. Conner and I just dropped our heads with another sigh. We were getting no where and so far all we knew was that before we could even step foot in the gym, we had to go to a place called Bellsprout Tower and beat the master trainer there; then we were approved to go to the gym. I thumbed the smooth curve of Kitty's pokeball in my hand, even though Kitty wasn't what I dreamed of catching as my first Pokemon, I couldn't dream of just stowing him away or something even worse.

"I'll need you to watch my back in the tower, because now I'm fighting against my weakness." Conner said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with a fierce smile; I just hope we will get out of here in time. They say ghost Pokémon come out at night and I don't know if I'll be any use then…

"We are sorry sir but we are going to have to ask you to leave." An officer said as he walked up to Silas. He put his dark head down in defeat and Giselle with Lyulf on her heels, stalked out of the door and thankfully, Conner and I began to follow. At a brisk pace we made towards the tower off in the distance. It was a spectacular view and the historic culture of the town was intoxicating. Seeing people walk around in traditional kimonos was almost but not nearly enough to make you drop your cell phone and go back in time.

"Two at a time and do not dawdle!" A tower guard's voice carried over the lake to where we were standing getting ready to cross the bridge. Earlier this morning we had paid for a locker to stow our traveling gear so we could do the tower and now I secretly wish Giselle still had her huge duffle to hold her to the ground; but alas, I watched her grab onto Conner's arm immediately.

"Us together!" I growled to myself. You are on your own Conner. I looked back over my shoulder with weary eyes and saw Silas looking somewhat distracted as he looked over the lake. It was beautiful, the sun was starting to set behind the tower and it looked like red oil was trickling into the lake separating the blue the surface. I just looked down at the bridge placing one foot in front of the other and watched the warn boards bow underneath the pressure. Something about this town had me at ease, all my tension flowed away and I looked up at the tower. Here goes nothing!

"Okay, you ready? Do you have a partner?" The guard asked. I shook my head gleefully, only trainers were allowed. Silas was just a wimp!

"Nope!"

"Okay just stand…"

"I'm her partner." I wheeled around and glared little death beams at Silas.

"You're a trainer?" He asked, see even the guardy-man could tell he wasn't trainer potential!

"Yep." He reached down and patted a hand on the poke ball on his belt. Sighing, we were allowed in and it was far beyond what I imagined it to be. Large pillars…large wooden pillars, the one in the center wobbling side to side. In the main room there were two doors and I waved weakly as Giselle joyously waved as her and Conner went to the left door and we were redirected to the right door.

"So why are you such a wimp about Pokemon?" I blurted out as we climbed the creaky stairs.

"Not a wimp…just a dislike." He answered cautiously.

"Sound like my mom…" I muttered hatefully and bounded up the last three steps. There were large panels dividing the room into a maze and you could hear on the other side of the dividers that there were trainers battling all the strange critters that roamed the area. Leaf was on my head bobbing side to side with the rhythm of the pillar seeming to hum a song I couldn't hear.

"Why does your mom dislike Pokemon?" He asked as we started walking forward. I was more focused on sprinting out from underneath one pillar after another one.

"…None of your business." I sniffed.

"NO!" We both looked up immediately and dashed around the next corner and found a rather LARGE surprise! A boy had a piece of wood and was standing in front of a hissing Bellsprout. Its whips danced in the air above it and a tired Onyx panted against the wall, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"Go, Sentret!" Silas immediately called out and I watched in awe as the little Pokémon came out meaning business, it didn't even touch the ground before she was already tackling the Bellsprout. The tired boy dropped his board in exhausted relief. I sprinted over to the Onyx that visibly flinched at seeing Leaf, grass against rock, a horrible weakness. I ran my hand against the rough surface of the Pokemon,

"It'll be okay buddy…here." I whispered and I reached into my bad and pulled out a few berries I received from a trainer awhile back. Tossing the Oran berries up one by one the Onyx's vitality seemed to return.

"Thank you guys. Thanks so much. I would feel awful if Rocky fainted." The little boy panted. He hugged a large boulder section of the Onyx and his eyes were large and watery. "I'm sorry buddy…"

"What were you doing in here by yourself? You could have gotten hurt." Silas nagged after Sentret was back in her ball.

"I…I just wanted to catch a Bellsprout…but it's a little difficult for Rocky. I—I snuck in with some trainers but they got far ahead. Dad says I can't leave town so this was the only other place…" He sniffled and returned the tired rock Pokemon to his ball. There were a lot of weaker Bellsprout right out of town and Leaf has no problem getting them…

"How about this, you get home and tomorrow I'll catch you a Bellsprout. That way your Pokemon doesn't get hurt. It's really hard on them to go against their weakness…" I explained simply as I could while bending down on a knee to look at the little boy.

"Really! Promise?" He cheered excitedly.

"Promise." I declared with a grin.

"Alright! I live at the house on the street corner where the Poke Center is at!" He replied to me enthusiastically,

"Here take this, I've got plenty…" Silas handed the boy a repel. Of course he would have plenty of them. It would explain why we haven't had any battles. The boy waved and made a dash towards the stairs.

"Who would have thought you had a heart…" I feigned amazement and he just rolled he eyes as we continued to walk up to the next floor.

"COOO~~~NNNERR! Get it away get it away get it away!" Giselle! We caught up! Silas and I ran up the next flight of stairs to the third floor and it was actually a scene I didn't expect. Conner was hung up fighting another Bellsprout and poor Nami looked exhausted. Giselle was in a separate corner with her back against the wall and Lyulf was squalling angrily at a Ghastly. His little fire puffs not fast enough and this Ghastly was a lot different than Dannie's. This one's eyes were red and seemed pretty hell bent, it was kinda scary.

"Kyla!" I looked back and Conner was holding Nami who was straight up exhausted. "I ran out of potions, both of my Pokemon are exhausted." Silas would be pointless because his was a normal type,

"Come on Leaf!" We ran forward towards the other side of the room and the Ghastly turned and glared evilly.

Leaf seemed frozen like he couldn't run away,

"He used Mean Look!" Silas hollered out. Since when was Silas a Pokedex? "He won't be able to run away, you need to win!" Silas shouted.

"C'mon Leaf!" It was a dance of vines and even I had to keep running with the two battling Pokemon because it was a messed up matrix war with every other attack going through the Pokemon. "Look out!" I screamed as Leaf ran into a dead end with the dividing panels and the Ghastly had an oozing tongue ready to lash out at him. I dove in front of him and was instantly covered in a thick gooze and as it dried, I felt like I couldn't move. Ugh, it was like I was—I was! It was paralyzing me! "Giselle…" I tried to warn but Leaf got in the way of the fleeing Pokemon. Before he could attack though, The Ghastly flew up in the air with a dark pulse and the candles dimming, a large nail from a pillar flew out and into the 'chest' of Ghastly. It made a sickening wail but simultaneously Leaf fell over off of his perch on a divider and yowled painfully. It was a curse!

"Kyla?" Conner and Silas yelled and the two kicked down the divider separating us from the others. They had a look of horror but the Ghastly was unfazed and dove towards Giselle and the fatigued Lyulf.

"AHHHHH!" Giselle's blood curling scream was enough to make the center pillar shake just a little more. The eyes of the ghost Pokemon glowed red and suddenly Lyulf seemed to freeze. Oh no, it was that stupid Mean Look move again!

"Please! Help me!" She cried, from my crippled and frozen position I was in on the floor, I could see tears running down her face. But all of us were stuck.

"CYN – DA –"The small fire Pokémon stood on it's hind feet, "QUIIIILLLL!" A beam of light shot out from his open mouth. The room flashed with a blinding light and the dead weight pressure on my body seem to lessen, Leaf stopped whimpering as well. The small fire Pokémon glowed with a translucent light and we all stared. I think it was…

"-LAVA!" A halo of fire exploded from the center of the light and hit the Ghastly dead on. It bellowed angrily before dissolving and when the light settled, a new Pokémon was looking around instinctively before breathing heavily. Lyulf had evolved!

"Quilava – Be careful if this Pokemon turns it back in battle, it means to use the flames on its back. Its fur is flame resistance and withstands any fire attack." I heard Conner's Pokedex echo in the background.

"Oh Lyulf…" Giselle whispered shakily. The two stared at each other briefly, they say when a Pokemon evolves, it becomes a new entity and the memories from it's previously evolutions can take up to days to come back it. Not this time though,

"Quil…" It lumbered over to his trainer and Giselle hugged him tightly once his flames diminished off of his back. After regaining her composure, Giselle pulled back her long waves of blonde hair into a ponytail and dusted herself off.

"Since when you do know about Pokemon moves?" I asked the silent question looming above all of our heads as I struggled to sit up, still a little stiff. All of us stared at him and there was no escaping, Silas put himself out there when he showed us all his knowledge, he seemed to sigh and drop his shoulders.

"Myfatherisagymleader…" He rushed out and tried to walk on ahead…He's father was a...

"Your father is a what?" Giselle asked suspiciously…

"A gym leader!" He roared unhappily. "My father is the Cinnawood City Gym Leader. Has been since I can remember." He grumped. Apparently something was amiss in his life for 'disliking' his situation. How the hell did he become a LAYWER instead of a Leader's Apprentice, it would have been perfect. He brought a repel out of his satchel as he stormed forward up the steps spraying around as he walked, apparently the conversation was over. Conner walked over to me and gave me a chewable to help me rid the paralyses completely and I stood up shakily. Once we were all potioned up and everyone was back on their A game, we all headed up to the top floor of the tower. We watched other trainers either win or loose and finally it came to our group. Giselle went first and well, with her newly evolved Pokemon, it wasn't even a challenge. Then I stepped up to the plate trying to bide Conner some time to heal his Pokemon.

"My you have only one Pokemon, and grass above that? You sure you want this?" The elder said. Leaf and I already had been through this. I nodded and Leaf jumped down off my head battle ready. It was like a tango with leaves. Leaf did very well fending off the slashes of the Bellsprout and Leaf even seemed to have fun, "But how will you do now?" The elder asked unleashed another Pokemon…HootHoot, a flying type. Crap. HootHoot was faster than Leaf and he didn't even have to work, diving low and clipping Leaf a few times had him on his side panting.

"Get up buddy! You can do it! We got a whole world ahead of us!" I cried, my heart was in my throat and I had sweat running down my face. The fight was clearly one sided.

"Don't plan your moves! Just react!" The silent Silas suddenly input from the sidelines.

"What – the…"

"Ho Ho, with my HootHoot's foresight, we'll still see your attack's coming!" The Elder shouted victoriously. Foresight? That's not good.

Leaf swung his head back and a flurry of leaves showered the room, he faked a leaf blade attack!

"Great going Leaf, think of berries, think of friends, but don't think of what you'll do!" I cheered and instead of shouting commands, I did my best to be random. "Let's play hopscotch!" I cried and jumped up in the air and Leaf cried out excitedly and jumped through the air and when HootHoot came down for another wing attack, Leaf bounced off a chair and tackled the HootHoot.

"Chicka!" Leaf cried victoriously. I pumped my fist in the air. Maybe the gym wouldn't be too bad?

"Hide and seek!" I hoped he would catch on. Hiding under the cover of a new shower of leaves, I saw Leaf skid out to the edge of the room and using natural moonlight, as long as it was natural light, he used synthesis and feeling more rejuvenated he let out a massive growl.

"Win!" Leaf reared up and when he landed his feet on the ground, massive leaves whirled like boomerangs and scored the HootHoot.

"Hoooo." It cried and lay on the floor. Poor bugger.

"You did it!" I cried and Leaf came running into my arms. The Elder nodded and another robed member brought me a strange item.

"We ran out of Flash TMs so we will give you this. Wear it out in the sunlight and at night it glows all night long providing you light in the darkest of areas." It was a strange looking rock that felt warm to the touch. Ugly, but I don't care. I put the necklace around my necklace and with the calm face I've been accustomed to all my life, Conner walked forward. Sumi was already out of the fight, we ran out of potions and she was too tired to fight. Nami looked at Conner nervously.

"You can't loose! You said we have to go on this journey together!" I declared as he began to take on a refreshed HootHoot. It seemed to put him in good spirits because Nami did well against HootHoot. Conner smiled at me and I waved from the sidelines. Conner could do it!

"Bellsprout!" He called out and not from a poke ball but from the ceiling came a super fast Bellsprout. "This is my friend, when I call he comes to battle for me." We could all tell by just looking at him, the Bellsprout was a walking plowing plant machine. It cracked its whips and Nami took a step back.

"Wait Elder!" I yelled out. I reached into my bag, I always had random items trainers given me and I was saving it for the gym but…Conner could use this more than I ever could and I have a better idea. Clutching the capsule, I ran forward and grabbed Conner's hand with the one holding the capsule. "If Conner wins, we get to take the Bellsprout!"

"What?" They both looked at me dumbfounded. I gripped his hand tighter and his eyes suddenly showed recognition and he nodded.

"That's right. If I win, I get the Bellsprout!" Conner yelled slipping the capsule in his hand. I backed away with a smile,

"Fine, I see why not. I have plenty of friends here." The elder finalized.

"What are you doing you little pea, holding Conner's hand?" I hear Giselle squalled.

"I was giving him something to help." I grumped and glared at her.

"Let's do this Nami!" Conner cheered and he threw the capsule in the air and Nami caught it in his big choppers.

"That was an 'X Defend' wasn't it?" Silas asked as he leaned against the wall next to me. I just stared,

"Seriously dude, stop holding out on us when you got info like that." I eyed him. Silas seemed a little different today, maybe he was just tired from the wild morning we've had. Nami pumped his arms and made a jet stream of across the floor, of course the Bellsprout seemed to benefit from it as it flew across the surface,

"Preserve Nami!" Defense. Conner was a very defensive trainer and so was his style. Nami was actually using the slick floor surface to make him more agile at, well, running away from the Bellsprout!.

"Tooootoooo!" He cried in disdained as he kept using his water gun to help push him away from the wall and swirl in different directions. All the while, it was like the Bellsprout was ice skating and would land a blow on Nami making big whelps. Preserve Nami…wonder what that meant.

"He's using code names for his attacks so the other trainer won't know. Look at Nami, that little croc is getting stronger…" Nami was panting against the wall but his eyes still seemed sharp,

"Toto?" It asked and Conner nodded. "TO-TO-DILE!" It roared and suddenly it was like a whole new battle. Nami zoomed across the floor and raising one clawed hand in the air, I understood. Rage. He unleashed all his power and the poor little potted plant didn't stand a chance. Bellsprout flew across the room and was unconscious.

"You did it!" Giselle cheered and I smiled.

"He wouldn't have won without you…" Silas mention, I just nodded as an assistant tried to find something worthwhile to give Conner. Apparently Mr. Elder didn't expect to get beaten so many times today.

"He's yours…" The Elder said defeated, handing me a Poke ball with the roidy Bellsprout in it. I smiled and thumbed the necklace,

"Thanks, hey guys I'll meet you at the Poke Center, I have to run some where real quick." I got an idea about the Gym Challenge tomorrow, just needed a little defense.

* * *

The battle scenes weren't spectacular but its just Bellsprout Tower, got to save the juices for the next chapter when they go to the gym!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 8**

** "**Alright, you ready for this Leaf?" I think I was more nervous than him. All morning Giselle pranced around the Poke Center getting ready for all of us to go to the gym, Conner seemed in high spirits but my stomach was in a knot all night and even now. I know I shouldn't be so nervous but I had too many unexplained factors weighing in on today's battle. I looked at Silas with a pout, he was still dead asleep. It was Conner's idea to get up at the crack of dawn and go to the gym to avoid any unnecessary battles to get the gym leader, so by beating the crowd, we would just end up fighting designated gym trainers. Still. I gripped my stomach and hunched down closer to Leaf, ugh, I'm going to be sick…

"Ruuiil?" I looked down and Sumi was touching my leg, I smiled at the little water Pokemon with a weak smile,

"I'll be okay…I think." I finished weakly and Leaf struck a super strong man pose for me to make me laugh. Conner's warm hand rested on my shoulder and in a moment of weakness I leaned my head to the side and pressed my cheek against his hand, he didn't budge.

"Come on Kyla, it will be okay, all of us will be routing for you." Conner said trying to make my feel better but unfortunately it was still like I was poisoned from a stupid Weedle, cramps still ensued. I was suddenly ripped away from Conner's warm hand and shaken vigorously a few times by a maddenly hyper Giselle,

"You will make it! You are going to win!" She stated firmly looking me dead in the eye. She suddenly launched and gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear while looking away from Conner, '_Because if you don't, Conner and I won't be waiting for you_.' I gulped, if I lost, I would be loosing more than my pride, but Giselle and her sick love fantasy would drag Conner away, even against his will. I nodded and she smiled, somewhat devilish, but still smiled. "Alright, off we go!" She cheered pointed towards the door. I sighed and picked up Leaf,

"We got to win buddy…" I whispered encouragingly, mostly for my sake. I turned towards the – "ACK! DAMNIT! GRRR" I stumbled after tripping over Silas's sleeping form and turned once I got a grip on the wall, "Do you mind not sleeping in the WAY!" I seethed. Silas was just peeking at me over the edge of his blanket at me with dead panned eyes. "Ugh!" I fumed. "You know what? I'm going to win so I can get away from you! SHEESH!" I continued to seethe as I stormed out of the door. Nervousness now damn near smothered with anger. Freaking Silas, he wasn't laying in the way when the other two went out, did it just to spite me.

"Welcome, welcome trainers! Are you sure you're not bird trainers? The early bird always gets the worm! Maybe you'll stand a chance!" The man at the entrance of the gym squalled a little too loud for my taste. He led us through to the arena and all there was a platform. "Alright children, up you go! Get past the trainers and the Leader awaits!" He cheered. I looked at the platform wearily, obviously there wasn't anything on this floor but I prayed with every ounce of my being that platform would go **down.** I hate heights. I'm scared to death of heights….we shuffled onto the platform and I clutched Leaf tighter. It went up.

I hate my life.

I closed my eyes as I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I dared not open my eyes.

"Kyla…" Conner whispered and touched my arm. "We're here…" I opened my eyes, _just look ahead just look ahead just look ahead just look ahead_….as long as I kept looking forward I was okay. There were sky walks tethered up with wire cord hanging from the ceiling. Some pathways went straight for the leader some zigzagged through trainers and there was a far path forming a giant square and went to the gym leader in an out of the way manner…that was my aim. Giselle stomped forward off the platform with her newly evolved Lyulf and pointed out a finger.

"You guys are gunna burn!" She challenged victoriously. Lyulf let out a breath of fire and they stomped on towards a little trainer off to the side. I felt bad for the little guy. I watched his Pidgey turn into a Pidgey roast.

"I'm going to go ahead ok?" Conner said with a hint of enthusiasm. He started to stalk forward with Sumi taking the lead, letting her get some training in I suppose. I lowered my hand and touched the foreign pokeball on my belt. I could do this…okay…

"You there on the platform! We have more trainers, please step forward!" I heard a voice scream at me. I looked around and **stupid stupid **me, I looked down to see the curator. A little curator…a far away curator…we got that far in such a short time? We are so…I stumbled a step forward and the platform withdrew down to the floor and I gulped and took another shaky step onto the dangling walkway. It was quivering and swaying from the battling and I dropped to all fours and I suddenly felt more stable.

"That's it buddy, we are crawling." I whimpered. Leaf thinking another step ahead, extended his vines and wrapped them around my waist and followed behind me as I started to make my way around the edge.

"BAHAHAHA!" I suddenly heard not long into my quest. I looked up towards the highest platform and Giselle was holding something glistening in her hand. A man was standing behind her with a look of disdain as a trainer scurried away to take the leaders Pokemon to the center, they would be back and ready with vengeance with Conner's battle. Giselle disappeared down the back of the platform; maybe they had a magic staircase? I slowly kept putting one hand in front of the other crawling towards the first right corner. I didn't even have the energy to glare at the trainers who were snickering at me as they stepped off the platform. A shaky breath in, a shaky breath out and I kept moving forward. I was half way down the next sky walk after the second corner when I heard Conner yell at me.

"Wish me luck Kyla!" I looked up and he and Nami were walking up the staircase towards the Gym Leader. I waved a hand but the shaking of the bridge made my stomach grimace and I slammed it back down and grabbed a hold of the path. I'm glad not every leader had a sick sense of humor and decided to hang awful bridges up by the ceilings practically 80 feet in the air. The bridge shook and swayed while another trainers made their way on the path and I decided to freeze and just focus on Conner's battle. From the smirk on his face, I assume he was doing well. Suddenly it was like an explosion of air and with hurricane force winds that caused my hair to whip my face; Nami when flying off the podium onto a near bye bridge. I couldn't hold back the gasp, Nami looked like he was in pain and I was still to far away to see what Pokemon could do that. "Nami! its okay buddy, come back!" Conner tried to yell reaching for the ball on the strap of his pack.

"TO!" It roared angrily and it scurried along the wires back to the leader but the same gust of wind sent the poor water Pokémon flying off onto a different path. I looked back at Conner and he had a look that I couldn't read but Sumi was out and next to his leg yelling at Nami. I watched the small totodile put his head down and even before Sumi could get a squirt in, she was blown off the platform. I covered my mouth as I looked at the two exhausted Pokémon, was Conner going to fail?

"It's okay guys, let's go rest!" Conner tried to say cheerful, I heard a cackle echo across the gym and well, it looked like Nami was in the middle of a rage attack, his eyes became red and he stood up in front of Sumi.

"TO-TO-DILE!" It roared in defiance. It ran across the wire and blasting a jet stream of water down on the platform, it bounded above the gym leader. It landed on the wall and released a battle enraged cry and I whimpered and grabbed a hold of the bridge when a rumble made the gym shiver. A plume of dust erupted around where Conner was standing, another lash of wind exploded from the cloud flushing away the dust and Totodile was flung in the air. He spun once and he opened his mouth to cry out but light exploded and blinded the room. I've seen this flash! Nami was evolving! The spiral of light continued into the platform and there was another vicious quake. The dust cleared and I saw Conner beaming and a new Pokémon next to him. Taller, stronger, no idea what it was called but defiantly an improvement. Guess this meant he wasn't riding on Conner's head anymore. Conner recalled Sumi to her ball and a figure begrudgingly handed over something to Conner and he disappeared around the back. I breathed deeply. Looking back to the center of the arena, trainers resumed their battling and the room was getting more crowded by the minute. If I didn't get to the leader soon I wouldn't make it at all!

After a few more metal burns across my knees I scuffled up to the edge of the leader's platform. In my eagerness I dove for the ledge…

…and missed.

"AHH-!" A strong hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up and a very handsome man was staring down at me with thick dark blue hair. I caught my breath in my throat. The man helped pull me up and when both Leaf and I were on the edge, Leaf and I fell over in relief. "Thank you so much, I thought I was a goner…" I heaved. My heart wouldn't stop rat-ta-tat-tating in my chest. The man just looked at me and from my upside-down position, saw the glint of the badge on his chest…this man was the leader. Oh wonderful first impression of being fearless…ugh.

"Are you lost? That's obviously a grass type and I'm a flying gym leader master…" He started off. Smart ass. I rolled over and stood up, dusting myself off I pointed a finger at him,

"I'm not lost and I'm going to beat you so I can get away from Silas!" I roared. Don't know how Silas's name got involve but it just did and he stared at me with deadpan eyes.

"Really…third time's a charm. I'm not going to loose." He stated with a sly grin. We moved to the center of the ring and my stomach fell out on the floor again. What am I doing, why am I doing this? I can't get it together!

"BEGIN!"

"GUST!" The leader roared and a pidgey flew down from its roost and a mini version of the wind gust blew Leaf over. Leaf had the advantage though, will all the training from the tower and the HootHoot, using his vines, Leaf easily tripped up the pidgey. A crack and a snap as blows were exchanged. A flurry of leaves exploded above the arena,

"Leaf!" I yelled and tossed a berry into the mists of leaves.

"Chika!" It cheered and the pidgey blew the leaves with an angry glint. A purple shimmer filled the air and realized it was his poison powder. I watched the poor Pokémon fall ill before it looked at the leader sadly. The pidgey returned and the leader smiled,

"We're not done! I, Falkner, will not loose!" He then unleashed his final Pokémon. This was the one responsible for all the wind earlier, and when the shape took form I gulped. I think Leaf was done playing with the evil bird Pokémon now. A massive Pidgeotto flapped its wings once and sent a threatening breeze over all of us.

"Leaf, trust me buddy. Come back. I've got it covered." Leaf looked at me in dismay and he then scampered behind me and I pulled the poke ball out of my pocket. Secret Weapon A. "Come on out and help!" I cheered and threw the ball in the air.

"Oh please, if you are anything like your friends, it will probably be the same type and you will have the same weakness!" Falkner challenged.

"Rocky! Be strong!" We both turned and saw a smaller boy standing down in the arena cheering us on. It was the boy from the tower yesterday, and his new Bellsprout. We made an exchange yesterday evening. Falkner took a step back, I was going to win.

"Unlike my friends, I don't favor just one type! ONIX! GO!" I roared. Victory was in my grasp. The large rock snake let out a battle cry and I smiled. Even the bird Pokémon knew this was a down hill battle. With one large swing of its tail, rubble flew out like pellets and pelted the poor bird down to the floor. It was over before it began. "We did it!" I danced around in a few circles when I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. "Huh-"

"You won. But you know something chicken wuss? The only way down is to fall..."

"But…" The badge was thrust into my hand as the same time he gave me a hard shove. I danced backwards clumsily trying to maintain my balance but the last thing I saw was his smirk. One more step back didn't land on anything sturdy, "Ahhhhhhh~~~~~~" My hands outstretched in front of me, Leaf propelled himself into my chest and I turned towards the floor. Even as my stomach tried to leap out of my throat, I happily croaked, "There's a net." You couldn't see it going up but… "Ooof!" I landed, the breath rushing out of me and I laid in the net laughing. I saw Falkner shaking his head as he disappeared and I just clutched Leaf tightly.

"You did it. You did it!" The boy cheered and I smiled. Rolling off the next I shakily stood up.

"Thanks for letting me borrow him. Here." A quick snap and Onix was back in his ball, back in the hands of his true trainer.

"Thanks for the Bellsprout! Bye!" He then high tailed it out the door.

"Congratulations Kyla! That's my girl!" Suddenly it seemed the world decided to fall over on its side. Conner had picked me up and twirled me around before putting me down. I've never seen Conner this excited, hell; he seemed even more excited than me!

"Great job, Kyla." Silas said as he entered the gym. I smiled with a pant; I pumped a fist at Leaf. Leaf was doing his own little happy dance with the other's Pokémon.

"Now let's see if you can keep up hrm?" I turned and seen Giselle move away after whispering in my ear with a dark glint. She put her hands on Conner's arm and with a sickening coo, "Oooh Conner, why not go out and celebrate with a lunch?"

"Sounds great Giselle! C'mon Kyla!" He smiled and then we were all out the door.

While sitting down waiting for our food, I was caught up in reading in my father's journal. I glanced at the golden heart tattoo on my wrist and sighed. I went back to reading about what my father had done in this town. Back when he was here, the master of the Belltower was obviously younger but it was around that time that they enforcing entry through the tower before the gym to help whittle out trainers that were to new to the system. '_When leaving the town, I heard a bunch of ruckus going on along the other side of the mountain. When I went to see, there were a team of anthropologists who claimed to find some ruins! Right now the only thing they have seemed to have cleared up was one lone room that had a tunnel. I secretly surfed across the lake at night to see for myself! I can't even explain the strange Pokémon I encountered there! It was so bizarre to communicate with them!'_ Next to dad's entry were very well, bad sketches, of the Pokémon. Dad was a great map artist but when it came to form…not so much. I smiled; you could see all the impressions of the erased versions in the background.

"Anything interesting?" Silas asked. Since Giselle decided to glue herself to Conner's appendage, Silas was sitting next to me in the dinner.

"Well, it said dad met a team of anthropologists that were just beginning to discover some ruins near here…"

"The Alph Ruins. They are completely excavated now! They say there are still some things they can't figure out but they are open to the public now." Silas filled me in.

"Really!" That would be so exciting to go somewhere like that!

"We could go. The ruins come out on the path to the next gym anyway." Conner said calmly but when I looked up, I could see him smiling. My grin threatened to rip apart my cheeks.

"Oh please oh please?" I asked. Conner was pretty much our unspoken leader since it /was/ his dad who got us to this point anyway. Even Leaf seemed eager, chanting alongside of me.

"I don't mind if the group doesn't mind." All of us agreed, even Giselle seemed interested! Finally our food came and we dug into a victory meal. On to the Ruins of the Alph!

"Welcome to the Ruins of the Alph!" The curator led us into the first renovated building. "Our next tour will begin shortly! Why don't you all try and solve, 'The ancient shuffle puzzle of the Alph' to pass the time! Not even our scientists can figure it out!" She said oh so cheerfully. She gestured with a wide arm over to a pedestal and we all glanced down at it.

"Psh. What a scam!" Giselle said mockingly and stalked off to look at some of the pictures along the wall.

"Ohh don't touch that Nami!" Conner soon ran across the room as the curious Pokémon was about to make a 10,000 piece vase instead of the solid relic that sat on its shelf.

"Hrmm. I have to agree with Giselle, probably is a joke…" Silas muttered. I reached down and looked at the ragged sheets of rock. I slid one cautiously over to the left, leaving an open spot next to it.

"It looks like a picture…" I mumbled as I looked at the dual tones on each of the set stones.

"Says here it was a creature that lay at the bottom of the ocean a long time ago…" Silas continued to mutter and he slid another one a different direction. "Hey, slide that one over to the right." He informed. I did. For awhile we sat there and slid them around.

"Hey! We did it!" I cheered as a picture of a weird creature came to shape itself.

"Really? Conner asked heading towards us.

"So that was it?" Silas asked in disdain. "Nothing epic happen-!" His complaint was cut short when there was an earthquake?

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and clung to Leaf as suddenly the floor around the pedestal disappeared. My stomach dropped, well, upped as we fell and we landed with a harsh oof!. I looked around, from the dim light from the hole above; we landed in some sand pit to ease the fall.

"Kyla! Silas!" Conner hollered. I leaned my head back and looked up, wow, we fell far. The hole seemed so far away!

"We're okay!" Silas answered standing up and dusting the sand off. I grunted and stood up as well,

"Just stay put, we'll get you out!" Conner responded and then the shadow over his head was gone. I coughed once as the sand settled and looked around, it was pitch black. I gulped.

"U!" I jumped and slammed into Silas's chest at the unknown scream.

"Who the hell was that?" I squeaked.

"Who's there?" Silas asked, couldn't tell if he /was/ brave or pretending to be.

"U!"

"Stop messing around, we're here, where are you?" Silas snapped back annoyed. I looked hard into the darkness and then, I saw something looking **back**.

"Oh my go- Silas! Something is there!" I pointed, it looked like one large bright eye staring at us and it was coming closer. I felt Silas put his arm around my shoulder and slowly move me behind him.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! Had writer's block and I had to carve away at it with a spork. I'm not big on the battling part, more of the plot so when i came to the gym, I was all, crap D: Hope you like, next chapter out next weekish! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hailing Thunder**

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

* * *

**Ch. 9**

"W-H-O A-R-E Y-O-U?"

Soon the floating eyeballs came into sight and I gawked. They were like pieces of black clay bent and formed into shapes. Specifically, letters! The way they spoke was broken and all sounded of consonants but the little unknown Pokémon and his friends floated in the air forming the sentence for us to read aloud. I stared in awe; it was like the bad sketch in my dad's journal. I fumbled around in my bag and pulled out dad's book and found the chapter, and there they were!

"Your dad has been here before?" Silas asked curiously, I felt Silas's breath against my next and I breathed deeply. We heard a weird churning and whirling noise and we looked up and they formed another sentence.

"S-u-m-m-e-r- c-h-i-l-d-!" I stared at them, they knew who I was! That was wild!

"You knew my father?" I asked excitedly, and a few of them nodded while some seemed like they were trying to think back to the first time light must have leaked into there dark abyss.

"Help is on the way in 15 minutes! Don't move!" I heard Conner's worried voice yell from above. Leaf sat on the sand and swatted a paw at a curious little exclamation mark.

"C-o-m-e!" They spelled out against and I dashed around Silas and ran down the stone path. I couldn't see ahead of me but I could feel some of the floating Pokémon drifting around my like a shield giving me nudges left and right around invisible obstacles that I couldn't see. Leaf has one vine around my waist to help guide him through the darkness as I stayed on the heels of the unknown. My eyes were watering, I don't know why; I was thrilled but the thought of learning something about my father made my chest ache. I could heard my feet alone pound against the stones, Silas must have decided to stay behind and wait. I couldn't, I just couldn't! I saw a faint glow at the end of another tunnel as I went left and I slowed as a room came into light. It was faint but there were stones in the wall that were glowing faintly casting a soft shine across the room. It was breathtaking.

'_Summer child is here, look!'_I read out and looked up to see more of the unknown but these were different. It was funny; it was the vowels, A-E-I-O-U & Y. I wonder if it was for the reason they could say their own sound perfectly, they were considered better than the others? They even seemed much larger than the other letters, looking around the room, shapes seemed to leak out of the walls and one of each letter seemed to be the biggest.

"W-e-a-r-e-t-h-e-o-r-i-g-i-n-a-l-s-o-u-n-d-o-f-t-h-e-a-n-c-e-i-n-t-s "The biggest letters spelled out with some help of the smaller ones, I fell back on a piece of rumble that rested on the floor. Some of the smaller letters began to work at a brick in the wall as the other letters investigated me.

"Tret!" I looked up over to the side. Through the entrance, I saw Silas's Sentret run through the door and ran up to me happily. Leaf sounded off excitedly and began chattering away to Sentret. Silas walked in panting with a hand against the wall. Haha, he doesn't know I'm the fastest runner in my town. He was heaving air in like a cactus to water.

"Good grief Kyla! Running off like that! Something could have happened you don't know if it—"His preached concern was cut off by the letter forming into another sentence.

"W-e-w-o-u-l-d-n-e-v-e-r-h-u-r-t-a-c-h-i-l-d-o-f-s-u-m-m-e-r." I smiled and asked once again.

"You know my father? He was here?" I asked, a cluster or letters formed an arrow pointing to a brick across the room and I got up and walked over to the wall. It was hard to see in the dim but suddenly the wall came to light when a 'K' unknown was holding a stone like the ones set in the wall, and it lit up the surface. I smiled and turned and looked at the wall and gasped. I couldn't believe it, there in horribly penmanship from being scraped into the wall by a rock read,

"Edrikai Summer. Must bring baby Kyla here.' Edrikai? That's your father?" Silas asked as he read it aloud. I ran my fingers across the surface, I won't cry in front of Silas! Why couldn't have Conner fell down here? Urg..

"Yes…that daddy."

"Rita!" I turned and Leaf was using his leaf to dust off a box that was on the floor. I looked at the wall and seen some tired unknown Pokémon panting next to a stone they managed to shimmy out of the wall. Guessing the box was tucked behind the stone. I leaned down on my knees and picked up the wooden box. Opening it as slowly as I could I peered inside. It was a feather? I picked it up gently and twirled it in my fingers; it was a mixture of gold and red swirling together in a serenade of colors resembling molten fire. The necklace that I received from the bell tower around my neck started to grow hotter against my chest. I pulled it out to rest on my shirt and saw it was glowing faintly. Strange.

"You must be the one…who will ruin everything…?" I looked up after Silas made his strange statement. He was looking over my shoulder back into the room and seen the letters shuffling and forming another sentence.

"We can't allow you to disturb the balance we are trying to replace. Your father tried to convince us that not all humans are bad….but humans are becoming a plague. Suffocating Pokémon existence…you must not ruin the balance we are striving for…. WHAT THE HELL are you saying!" I barked back after reading allowed the sentence. What balance, humans becoming a plague? "What are you talking about?"

"The legends have returned to the physical plane, they are striving to reawaken the beasts that maintain the land. We will cure of the disease of humans and bring back the paradise where humans respected the Pokémon, not use them as slaves…." Silas read allowed the next segment. The adrenaline started pumping through my legs; they were trying to rid us? Kill us? No…Pokémon rarely acted out…Suddenly the smaller letters started to glow and orbs burst from their black forms and the walls started to tremble.

"We need to go!" Silas wrapped his arm underneath my arm and pulled me to my feet. I shoved the box with the feather inside into my duffle and scooped up Leaf into my arms. Right when we skirted around the entrance to the room the walls started to crumble behind us; the hiss of dust with small pebbles hidden like little ninjas pelted the back of my legs making me run faster. "Faster Kyla!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and shoving me forward and I took point as we ran down a path that wasn't familiar to me. More than not I hit a corner of a wall or took a wrong turn.

"Leaf! Use your vines to get us out of here; I can't stand hitting anymore walls." I cried desperately as I used my shoulder to push away from the wall I had just run into. The unknown Pokémon were whistling behind us as they continued to bombard the fragile walls. "Silas?" I asked as another loud explosion sounded behind us pushing another plume of hazardous dust at our bare legs.

"I'm still here, keep running! I feel a draft; we must be getting close to the exit!" I reached back blindly smacking Silas on accident but he took the hint and grabbed my hand and we ran together towards the hidden exit.

"RITA!" Leaf suddenly burst out and his vines tightened around us Silas and I found ourselves being thrown a few feet ahead of Leaf and with another tremor, the faint light of the exit ahead disappeared behind rubble. I wheezed and caught my breath and felt around for Leaf.

"Leaf? Where are you?" I shouted worriedly, I felt around blindly and apparently the way we had just come, the ceiling fell in…

Fell in on Leaf..!

"Riiiitaa." I heard him cry weakly.

"Leaf? Oh no oh no oh no hang on buddy…" I felt around till I finally found his small body pressed in-between some rocks. Upon trying to pull him out he cried out painfully. "Leaf?..." I asked. He has to live! I felt Silas's hand slide down my arm till he found my hand and then slid his over Leaf's head. What about his fear of Pokemon?

"Those boulders aren't budging…"He whispered. The burn against my chest made me pull out the necklace again and it was glowing faintly enough where Silas and I could see each other's faces. I gasped when I looked down and saw Leaf's huffing figure and blood trickling down his vines onto the ground where they lay limply.

"Chii…" Leaf wheezed. I tried to hold back the tears, he couldn't die. What in the world is going on? Pokemon attacking us and saying they want to cleanse the world? This is all just a bad dream! I exhaled sharply as one stupid tear started running down my cheek.

"MAGI!" A light exploded from the side and my Magikarp, Kitty startled flopping around in the dirt. "Maggiii?" It asked me sadly. Like I knew what he meant…

"Chi—oo" Leaf seemed to answer him. I sniffed as I watched Kitty try and flop in a certain direction. Silas looked over my shoulder and we both watched as Kitty found a puddle, the water was slowly starting to spill in from a crevice in the wall…he started to splash around wildly and some of the stray droplets, a long with getting us wet, landed on Leaf…and Leaf sighed. That sigh sounded a lot more peaceful than the pain filled one earlier.

"Magii!" Kitty said sternly.

"Do you think he wants us to help Leaf get some water?" I shakily grabbed Leaf's vines and bit my lip when he grimaced and placed the ends in the small puddle. Leaf responded with a stronger cry, like the water was helping him!

"We have to get him more water!" I said. Silas stood up and put his ear to the wall.

"It sounds like there is plenty of it…almost too much on the other side of this wall…" He said a little unsure.

"Well come on!" I lurched forward and pulled a large rock from the wall.

"Hold it!" He grabbed my hands, "We don't know how much water is out there, we might end up drowning our selves!" I yanked my hands away and glared at him.

"We don't know where we are at. No one else knows where we are at. I don't want to sit here and /THINK/ we couldn't have least done something! And if this water makes Leaf better then I'm going to try and save him!" I yanked another larger rock out of the wall and a small stream of water started to poor in. Putting my hands on another large stone I yanked and pulled but it wasn't letting go, I saw Silas's hands reach over me and grab a hold of the same rock. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a nod.

"Three…two…one!" We both pulled sending us back into a heap. Water started to rush into our small hole. I watched as Leaf started to absorb the water into his vines and he seemed to feel stronger all ready. But after a moment though…I realized he was right….that water was pouring in really quick…

"Kitty! Swim out and see if you can find Conner and the others, hurry!" The Magikarp turned tail and with a few leaps, he managed to swim up the stream into the hole and disappeared. The water was up to our ankles now. "Come on Leaf…" Silas started pulling at the rocks around Leaf,

"Come on, maybe the water will help loosen some of these rocks." I nodded and we started pulling at some of the rocks. Suddenly we heard another unwelcome sound accompany the rushing water, the whistling of unknown Pokémon breaking through the wall. Suddenly there were a dozen letters attacking the walls trying to bring in the roof.

"LEAF! I know it hurts but we have to get out of here! Come on buddy!" I urged. Silas pulled out his poke ball and unleashed his Sentret onto the Unknown Pokémon. I watched as many smaller vines started to crawl around the boulders surrounding our small flooding hole. I was holding Leaf's head above the water line that was now to our knees. The vines started to bubble and small sprouts started to expand from his vines.

"We are running out of time Kyla…" Silas hissed angrily as he chucked a rock at one of the unknown Pokémon making it fall into the water with a 'splosh'. Kitty suddenly showed up again falling in on the stream and seemed to splash around excitedly.

"Well at least they will know where our bodies are…" I whispered and I looked and Leaf, stroking his head once. "I'm so sorry buddy…who am I to ask you to do this…but please…try…I know you can do this."

A new whirring sound echoed above and all the leaves had burst away from the vines and started attacking all of the unknown Pokémon. They fell down in a shower onto the water harmlessly when they finished and the vines suddenly retracted and Leaf started to glow. I stumbled back through the water and smiled. He was going to make it!

"CHiii-kaaaa—baa…LEAF!" The light exploded and the vines shot through the walls. The rocks crumbled away and the light flashed and blew away the rocks like they were nothing. After I shielded my eyes, I looked and the new form of Leaf that stood in front of me. "Bayleaf…" it whispered tiredly. He stumbled forward and I caught him and Silas and I looked around. We were in the center of a small containment of water. On the shore I saw Conner suddenly dive in and his water Pokémon followed.

"We made it….thanks…" Silas whispered as he leaned down and brushed a hand against Leaf's leaf. We looked at each other and smiled. Conner then reached the island of rubble we were sitting on in the middle of the lake and looked at all of our soaked forms.

"I was so worried Kyla…why did you guys leave?"

"We'll explain it back at the Poke Center. Leaf needs medical attention now." Silas answered as he looked back down at me, I cradled Leaf's head against my chest.

"You did it buddy…" With the help of Conner and his Pokemon, we made it back to shore with Nami swimming with Leaf unconscious on his back, Sumi was bobbing with Sentret on her head and Conner never let go of my hand as we swam to the edge of the lake. I hope the Poke Center had a blow dryer; dad's book is gunna need it.

* * *

Would really appreciate some reviews. Loosing motivation to write with no one responding ._.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

"What happened? Next thing we knew, you guys were gone." Conner asked…more on the lines demanded. He hadn't cracked a smile or anything since the lake. Back in the Violet City Pokemon Center, we sat in a room. Giselle was in the waiting room maintaining all the healthy pokemon and Silas and I sat on separate beds with blankets around us while Conner stood and glared at us. Leaf was in another room being treated for the cuts he got from the rock crumbling.

"There were strange pokemon down there. Ones like in dad's book. They could talk to us! They knew me and my dad!"

"So if a stranger on the streets says he knows your dad, are you going to follow him into some dark alley? Come on Kyla!" Conner sighed in aggravation. Silas hadn't said a word since he entered the Pokemon Center, I glanced over at him out of the corner of my eye and he was looking right back at me intensely and I looked away.

"No Conner, I just; it's my dad! I just can't ignore information like that!"

"Kyla many people know your father! He's practically the entire reason why the people of the region know what this world looks like beyond their front porch. You CAN NOT do that anymore."

"Alright! You're starting to sound like my mother!" I barked and jumped off the bed, "I'm going to go check on Leaf." I sneered and slammed the door behind me. I stormed off down the hallway and towards the pokemon wing. I knocked briefly before entering the room, Nurse Joy was just finishing patching up Leaf and he looked at me with no recognition at first. "I'm glad you are okay!" I breathed and ran to the bedside hugging his much larger neck. No more head rides for him either, he was the size of a large Ninetails now. He made an almost purr like noise and dropped his head on my shoulder. Leaf and I slept there for the rest of the day and I ignored all the knocking on the door from Conner. I was still angry, I may be younger than him but I was sick and tired of the world treating me like a child!

It was about dinner time when I awoke and it was just me in the bed. Leaf was next to the window soaking up the last bit of the setting suns rays and he looked over at me calmly. It was like his innocence from his previous stage disappeared. He was looking at me in a strange way and that's when I noticed one of his vines was loosely wrapped around my ankle.

"I'm afraid he has experienced a little bit of trauma." Nurse Joy spoke softly as she walked in. "We had to sedate him just to care for his wounds when you when first got here. The 'experience' you two had in the cavern has made him feel guilty. The need to protect you has turned into a possessive attitude that I have no idea when or if it will fade away." Nurse Joy hadn't moved a step closer into the room just beyond the door and seemed strangely cautious.

She made a brief gesture towards me and then took one step forward into the room and suddenly the vine around my ankle tightened and another lashed out a few feet in front of Nurse Joy with a loud crack against the floor.

"Leaf!" I chided. He looked at me steadily, his eyes unmoving, and I glared. "I'm fine! Nurse Joy helped me get better, be nice." He looked back at her and then around the room to evaluate the situations before withdrawing the whip back away from Joy but the one around my ankle never left.

"I have seen many cases were pokemon endure this disposition for a short while and it's ultimately up to the trainer to make the pokemon feel safe again. Forgive me for saying the tense astrosphere your entire group shares; I do not see this mood going away anytime soon." I sighed, dropping my head; maybe all of this was a bad idea? Pokemon journeys were supposed to be full of adventure, the good kind, and fun experiences and all of this was just turning into a mess…I just nodded and she left the room quietly. Behind her I locked the door and walked over to Leaf and his eyes never left mine. Fearlessly I reached a hand out and stroked the top of his head,

"I'm sorry buddy. This journey was supposed to be a lot more lighthearted than this. Just chasing a simple dream, but not even a week has passed and I've gotten kicked out of the house…put you in danger…" I felt a small tingle on my wrist and glanced at the tattoo the kimono girl gave me and saw it was glowing and pulsing in time with the stone around my necklace. "Then those crazy pokemon in the cave tried to kill us, talking about all this craziness of purging the world…this journey isn't going to be easy. Not even in the slightest." I sighed and I felt my eyes blur slightly and the hot tears hovered on my eyelids. "But I need you to be strong too. We need trust. I may be upset and trust has become a lost trait among many people but, we can't loose it. I want you to trust me that the only way we can enjoy this trip is to TRUST others until proven otherwise. There is no sense in enjoying life if we are secretly doubting the integrity of everyone we meet. Leaf, we can't go on like this…you have to trust me." Leaf's ruby eyes were still intense but then sighed and leaned his head into my hand and wrist, the glow of the tattoo against his face and the vine around my ankle released and then disappeared. I walked over to his side and leaned onto the window frame and both of us looked outside the window.

"Bay…bay leaf…" He seemed to mope.

"I know buddy, the doctor says we have to stay until tomorrow morning though…" I looked out back over my shoulder, the hall seemed quiet; "..want to sneak out?" He looked back at me with a devious glint, nodding I pushed the window open, not even a squeak. Somewhat fatigued and achy, we both scooted out over the window; through the shrubs, and started heading to the Bell Sprout Tower.

"I hear you caused the ruins to collapse." A familiar voice interrupted the nap of Leaf and I. We were lying on the small sandbar in between the two arched bridges to the get the tower, shoes kicked off, and toes blanketed in the sand underneath the water. I opened my eyes to see the Gym Leader, Faulkner.

"Accidently." I flushed; I don't think it would be a good idea to run around spouting nonsense about pokemon wanting to take over the world. Gym leaders were like unofficial mayors of towns so of course he would know about the entire ruckus at the Alph Ruins. Wonder what dad would think.

"Other than crushing relics, I figure I owe you a small, nothing big, but small apology. I wasn't very graceful about your win, especially after loosing two times in a row to your friends."

"Uh…thank you?"

"Don't sound too grateful. I'm just saying this because I was at the Pokemon Center and seen your disgruntled party; and I figured as a Gym Leader, it's my job to share advice and this is it; I lost to you and your Pokemon because you are a great trainer and share a great bond with him, but to 'beat' this journey, you and your friends will need to learn to share a great bond as well. Don't travel as individuals; be like the birds, travel as a flock. I don't want to be the only gym leader that's lost to you so you at least need to go beat a few more." I smiled and looked at the puffy white pom poms on his shirt instead of his face, I was actually feeling embarrassed. He held out a hand to me and I grabbed it gently and pulled myself up.

"I suppose I should head back to my…flock." He just smirked and turning on his heel, hands in his pockets, he walked back over the bridge towards the gym.

"When you beat the league, I demand a rematch!" He hollered without looking back. I smiled and waved.

"Then you better start training!" Ohhhhh I hope I don't eat my words later…

Back in the Pokemon Center the line of people waiting to sleep there overnight was starting to form outside the window. Shuffling past the excited and mostly new trainers I slipped inside to see the others in the waiting room. Giselle pointed me out to Conner and he stood up, his face still firm like before. I sighed ready to apologize for snapping at him and surprisingly, he beat me to the punch. I didn't get a chance to fit a word in as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward into a long hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry too..." I cautiously returned the hug.

"Don't be. Your right, I was acting like your mom. You are your own person on this journey and can do whatever you want, but I would really enjoy it if you came along." I smiled and nodded,

"I'll come." I grinned and walked past him to the death glaring Giselle and put my hands on her shoulders firmly with a wide grin. "YOU can even be in the flock." I smiled. She stared at me confused.

"Flock?" Silas asked.

"Somebody told me we should think of each other as a flock." I grinned.

"But a pack would sound so much cooler."

"If we were a pack, you would be at the bottom." I teased pointing an accusing finger at Silas. Conner smiled and all of us gathered our belongings.

"I figure instead of wasting time waiting until tomorrow, I say we sneak out why the Nurse is busy; so if it's fine with you all, we could just travel and press on through the night and travel the cave with less trainers since Kyla and I will take the lead with our pokemon against all the rock pokemon."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea! Athena and Lyulf can watch and get some experience." Giselle smiled patting her pokeball. We walked out of the pokemon center and started to press on to Union Cave.

* * *

A/N: Just a short chapter to get me back into the swing of things since my hiatus is over!


	11. Chapter 11

© Pokemon is a trademark owned by Nintendo/Creatures Inc. /GAME FREAK Inc.

P.S But the original characters belong to me!

**Ch. 11**

"I will _NEVER_ travel inside a cave with you again! EVER! NEVER!" That was by far the worst hour of my life, hell that tops the shit list of events even with the whole thingy with my mother.

"Look, I said I'm sorry!"

"Where the hell is Officer Jenny when you need her?...HELLO POLICE?" I screamed out into the night, hearing nothing but my voice echo back to me from the trees. I felt a large hand wrap itself over my mouth and I wasn't the only one who was about karate chop the owner of it. Leaf snapped a whip at lawyer man's foot and I could hear Conner marching through the gravel about to give him his own piece of the pie.

"Look it was an accident! I didn't know!" I sighed angrily and to break up the thick of hatred in the air; Giselle comes staggering out of Union Cave; her head bobbling, chest heaving, and this ugly wheezing sound coming out of her mouth where she had been LAUGHING at me for the last painfully long and embarrassing 15 minutes of my life!

"Awww come on Kyla *wheeze* It was the Zubat's confusion! *wheeze* Lighten up!" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head.

"Never!"

"Oh come on it happened for like a second!"

"He violated me." I retorted dead panned.

"Not intentionally!"

"You DESECRATED my PERSONAL BUBBLE!" I roared back enraged.

"It's not like it should be shocking to you! I'm sure you've had some boy do it by now!" Silas sighed in aggravation pinching the bridge of his nose flailing a hand around. I stared at him with blank eyes. He looked over at me for a long moment before turning to Conner and pointed an accusing finger at him, "REALLY? You've never done that to her? Oh god." Silas dropped his head in defeat and he took a step towards me,

"AH! ACH. Step away grabby man!" I roared steering clear and ducking by a tree.

"Oh come on Kyla! He just tickled you!"

"You. Out of the conversation. He didn't touch you with his 'chikan' hands. NOW DID HE!" I glowered. Turning on my heel I started down the hill where the pacifying glowing light of the Poke Center awaited. While we were at the pokemon center I managed to be the first in and the first out and waited outside to cool my nerves. I had never been that embarrassed in my life!

Plopping down on the ground I pulled out my dad's journal, double checking that its contents were not corrupted by the humid air of the cavern. My mind wandering back to the unknown that tried to kill me in the cave. It suddenly seemed all normal now, how distant the thought was of almost drowning to death and completely failing as a trainer. Flipping to where my bookmark was, only about ten or so pages in, I found comfort in the contorted writing that was my fathers.

'_I'm not really much a man for rock pokemon so that wasn't a lot of fun. My poor San-san (my sandshrew) looks as pooped as I am. After meeting the unknown at the ruins I wonder if they still feel it's necessary to cleanse the world? It makes you wonder, what person centuries ago took the first apricorn and made some magically capturing device the species known as Pokemon? It's true that most Pokemon have lost touch with their native routes, long ago, Pokemon we all apart of a carnivorous food chain. The bird pokemon would eat the bug species; water pokemon would drown any oblivious creature that lurked the edges of the water. We've turning the 'savage' pokemon from centuries ago into practically pets with a pedigree of man made food. I do not believe, maybe in the farthest regions barely touched by man, but I don't think pokemon have ever resorted to such desperate or old habits such as that since…well a really long time! Who knows, on to Azelea, I hear there is still a man who still practices the old art of making apricorn balls.' _

I shuddered, the thought of seeing some carnivorous pokemon sinking its claws or teeth into Leaf and possibly killing him was a scary thought. Is that how poke battles used to be done way back when? Instead of when the will to fight has been exhausted it was until the blood no longer pumped in the other creature?

"You okay Kyla? Your face is kind of white." I looked up to see Conner holding out a potion to me to use on Leaf, because even though the Poke Center was ahead, we still had a little bit to go before we reached town.

"Uh yea.." I took the potion into my hand, instinctively putting a gentle hand on Leaf's shoulder who was sitting next to me. "Just a little unnerved by what dad was writing about."

"What did it say?" Silas asked, annoyance flowered in me immediately at the sound of his voice but Conner's equal intrest in the subject; I answered.

"Dad was talking about how way back when man started to 'capture' pokemon, that they were like well the genetically impaired animals that we see every now and then. They would eat or kill each other and stuff. It's a little scary." Everyone seemed to take a moment to play out a scenario in their own heads. I looked over into the forest up on the mountain side and you could see a few pokemon, I know that were called Stantlers, but among them were animals that have been known to be called Deer. In our age, they are considered genetically impaired; making it seem like actually BEING a pokemon is a blood trait. These _deer_ didn't have any self awareness, didn't communicate, and runs at the sight of humans were pokemon inheritably square there shoulders to battle. What if these _deer_ were the original animals of our world? What if Pokemon was the mutation of the gene pool? How did it happen? Where did they come from? Or…where did we come from?

"KYLA! Come on! Sheesh, you spaced out there!" Giselle brought me back to reality and I closed dad's book and with a quick spritz on Leaf, we were ready to go.

We were almost there! I could smell the burning wood wafting on the breeze, it was coming on 2AM so we won't be able to sleep in the center tonight but the warm wind coming from the path to the town was reassuring. It was still the tail end of spring so at least we wouldn't have to worry about freezing in our sleep.

"What was that?" Giselle whispered frozen in place. Of course trees made Giselle worried thought there was a bug pokemon around every corner when trees were involved. We stopped briefly but I actually could hear something. Something like a harsh whisper, almost an argument? We slowly crept around the next bend of trees and saw two shadows fighting at the top of a hill.

"Beat it old man! Make sure to tell all of your friends, Team Rocket is back." The smaller figure shoved the taller one back and he started to fall down the hill.

"HEY!" I yelled instinctively. Jumping over the brush which hid the rest of the group and Leaf out stretched his vines to catch the falling man before his could hit the gravel path at the bottom. "Who do you think you are?" I roared. The moon decided to make the moment more intense and came out from hiding behind the clouds. The man wore black clothing with a big fat red R on his shirt. A black hat adorned his head and the tips of what looked like to teal colored hair poked out.

"I am PROTON. An Executive of Team Rocket and you better stay out of my way." He sneered and disappeared into the well? What's he doing in a well? The older man coughed and stood up dusting himself off.

"Thank you little girl, not as young as I feel I guess." He laughed good naturedly.

"Was that a joke? Was that really a team rocket member?" Silas asked while the rest of the group joined me.

"Unfortunately, no young man. Azelea town is also known for it's Slowpoke pokemon and for some reason or another, cutting off their tails to sell them some how fits into their devious plans. What plans? We will never know.

"Why isn't anyone stopping him? That horrendous to hurt pokemon!" Giselle quipped, the old man chuckled,

"We are a little town and frankly the only people who have pokemon around here are the ones in the Gym and they won't be back until the weekend. They went on a special trip to Goldenrod to pick up supplies for the gym renovation."

"Well we are tough trainers. We can take care of them!" Conner said confidently. Conner even though he was pretty level headed person, when it came to bullies, he doesn't put up with that. I smiled in admiration.

"Well first come rest at the house. The slowpoke cavern can be a little daunting at night with all the nocturnal pokemon active." He gestured with a wave of his arm before tucking his hands into the opposite sleeves of his kimono. We shuffled through the quiet town; the crackle of fire could be heard in the charcoal house. Then we came up to a shrine looking type house. We followed his example kicked off our shoes before entering the room the sliding door revealed. "Welcome to my home. My name is Kurt." He smiled. He gestured all of us and our pokemon to a table settled into an opening in the floor, small pillows were scattered around the edges. We lugged off our duffle bags and sat around the table. "Please mind your voices, I have a grand daughter that lives with me and should be in bed by now." I nodded. I took a good look around and saw a lot of apricorn type things around the home. Tea pots, cups, and such made out of the hard shell. A lot of different colors compared to the few that Silas had collected. OH!

"Kurt, sir? Would you happen to know a man named Edrikai Summer?" I blurted out. He scratched his chin for a moment, a long enough moment where Giselle started digging through her things to find her nighttime supplies and even Conner had excused himself to the restroom to clean up. Silas wasn't at the table either…but I didn't really care where he was at. "It would have been a long time ago…" I paused and reached over to my duffle and pulled out dad's book. I opened to the spot I was at and when I flipped the page where dad had some crazy drawings of how to create a pokeball our of an apricorn, an aged photo fell out from the fold. I picked it up and with interest studied the two people in the picture.

"Oh! That young lad! Boy I remember when that picture was taken! Long long time ago indeed, I had to be only…27 in that picture? I was still a student to the Apricorn craft back then."

"You did know my dad!"

"Father? Ha! Didn't think that boy had it in him to settle down? Always curious and traveling. Within the year I knew him, he would just do laps around the region, always managed to come her in the spring when the apricorns were ripe for picking and loved to watch." I looked back down at the picture, dad had to be about my age in the picture, tall and lanky, not really fitting the filled out and strong image of her father that burned into her childhood.

"Ha..he never really did settle down..while I was in school he would travel and be home during the summer…" I responded.

"How is he doing?"

"Dad..he passed away." I replied in a defeated tone. This book is really all I have left of him. I'm on my own journey to see the Dragon's Den that dad told me about, using this as my guide." He smiled apologetically but comforted me,

"Ah, but then he is still with you. To think you'll be putting foot steps into the dirt that could be the same places he did. Lean against the same tree in front of the pond and see, even meeting the same people he did. Even if it is a whole different generation." I smiled and soon Conner was sitting down next to me as Giselle stalked off down the hallway.

"What about you lad?"

"Me? Well, I want to be a Water Gym leader! Giselle, the other girl with us, wanted to be a Fire Gym leader."

"What about that other old feller with ya?"

"An unfortunate event." I yawned. Kurt laughed and in response to my yawn he pointed to the cupboard behind us.

"You guys should get some sleep. You'll need it to pummel those rocket racketeers. Good night children." I looked back down at the picture and smiled, I see why mommy fell for him though! …Mom…hope she's alright…

* * *

Hope you like! 3


End file.
